


Makoto Doesn't Have A Crush

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Crushes, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, kabedon, makoto doesn't want to admit he has feelings for byakuya, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Makoto Naegi had been feeling kind of strange around Togami for a while now. He couldn't quite place the feeling but he did know that it made hanging around with Togami slightly more difficult. Not that Makoto really wanted to hang around Togami any more than any other student at Hope's Peak because it was not like Makoto had a crush on the heir. Why would that be? Why would he have a crush on him? No. He. Does. Not. Have. A. Crush. On. Byakuya. Togami.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 83
Kudos: 444





	1. dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! this is my first time trying to write a fic that ISN'T an one shot. hopefully you'll enjoy this story of Makoto being a total disaster about his feelings.
> 
> oh, and please note that english is not my first language so there might be a few mistakes here and there! sorry about that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a rather interesting dream after an incident in the dining hall.

There was something inherently intoxicating about Byakuya Togami, Makoto thought. He was certain that it must feel the same for everyone else in Hope’s Peak Academy, though. It couldn’t be that just him had noticed that certain quality about the heir. Well, that statement was false any way because everybody knew almost a little too well Toko Fukawa’s extremely unhealthy obsession with Togami. But maybe the feeling Toko got from the heir was somehow different than the one Makoto had been feeling for the past week. He couldn’t quite place it, but one thing was for certain: that feeling didn’t make him want to follow Togami literally everywhere the heir decided to go. Makoto could – and did – respect the other boy’s personal space because he knew how important that was to Togami.

Couldn’t that feeling he’d just described to himself in his own head while sitting in the dining hall alone be also named as caring? Now that he thought about it, yes, he did care a lot about Togami. Of course, he was Makoto’s friend after all, even though the blonde never seemed too fond of the title whenever it was brought up. Friends care about each other, yeah?

That must be it. Feeling confident about his ability to finally figure out what the nagging feeling had been, Makoto stood up from the chair and planned to exit the dining hall and go into his dorm to get himself to do something useful. There was a sudden change to his plans, though.

“Naegi.”

The tall blonde boy Makoto had just been thinking about was standing right in front of him looking like he wanted the shorter one to literally vanish just so that his ridiculously big ego could fit properly to the huge dining hall. Makoto looked up at Togami and tried to smile but failed. Literally nobody could manage to hold a smile longer than two seconds while being inspected by those piercing blue eyes. The look on the heir’s beautiful face was intimidating.

Beautiful? Who said anything about him being beautiful?

“Get out of my way”, Togami ordered and was about to push Makoto aside when the latter finally stepped back to let the heir go his merry way. Somehow, all of this happened at once and the events took a very bizarre turn. While Makoto was stepping aside, he hadn’t noticed the chair right behind him. He bumped into it clumsily and tried to balance himself while the almost foot taller heir was pushing him to another direction. Suddenly, the chair behind Makoto fell down and so did the smaller boy. Makoto was laying on the floor when he saw that the other had estimated to usage of force wrong and was literally falling on top of Makoto. The brunette shut his hazel eyes quickly and heard a loud groan coming from Togami’s lips.

“What the fuck just happened?” Makoto whispered more to himself rather than his… companion?

The crash seemed to have taken a much bigger toll on the blonde boy since he was still groaning very uncomfortably. Suddenly Makoto was very aware of how close Togami actually was: his head was resting on Makoto’s shoulder, blonde soft hair tickling the other’s cheek and neck. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, and Makoto was blushing furiously at the realization of what this situation might look like to someone who’d come to the dining hall just now.

“Watch out your pathetic little steps, Naegi”, Togami huffed suddenly and was just about to get up when he locked eyes with the boy beneath him. “I do not want this to happen ever again. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Togami-kun. I’m so sorry.”

The blonde heir just scoffed and finally got up from the awkward position. He turned to glare at Makoto one last time with a furious look in his icy-blue eyes before making his way out of the dining hall. When Makoto couldn’t see Togami anymore, he sighed heavily and hid his face into his hands in embarrassment.

_Oh my god what the fuck was that??_

Makoto was still laying on the dining hall floor when he thought about the situation he had just – thank god – got out of. He could still feel Togami’s hair tickling his neck, the soft but somehow uneven breath near his right ear, the slim and fit body against his own–

Why was he blushing all of a sudden?

Makoto sat up abruptly and gasped loudly at the sudden realization of how hot his face was actually getting. He didn’t understand a single thing that was going on anymore. Why was he reacting like this to a situation that embarrassing? Why was he thinking about Togami laying on top of him when it had made him very uncomfortable? And why, out of all the questions, was his heart beating faster at the mere thought of the heir?

Makoto sighed deeply and got up to his feet. He tried to shake those weird thoughts out of his head and decided to go to his dorm like he was supposed to. Maybe sleeping would help him clear his mind a little.

That didn’t work out in Makoto’s favor, though.

* * *

_Makoto was sitting in the dining hall once again. He had a book in front of him that had actually kind of got interesting. He was reading intently when he suddenly heard someone speaking out behind him._

_“Naegi.”_

_Makoto turned to face whoever it was that was calling him. He was met with the eyes of no one other than Byakuya Togami. However, there was something a bit different about the way the heir looked at the brunette this time._

_“What is it, Togami-kun?”_

_The blonde boy took several steps towards the chair Makoto was sitting on, never breaking the intense eye contact the two shared. Makoto was getting more nervous by the minute and felt his palms sweating. Once the heir was about a meter away from the other boy, he leaned forward a bit, just so that he was on the same level with Makoto._

_“I just felt like I had to finish something that was left undone between us earlier today”, Togami practically whispered. Suddenly he crabbed Makoto by his collars, pulled the other one up from the chair and slammed his lips against Makoto’s. The brunette wasn’t even standing properly on his legs (that’s how short he was compared to Togami) but he couldn’t really care less since this was everything he had been dreaming of for the last week or so. Makoto lifted his arms to wrap them around the heir’s neck and pulled the other even closer, drawing a quiet gasp from Togami’s parted lips. Makoto took this as an invite to push his tongue into the heir’s hot mouth. As he did so, he could feel Togami tensing up and forcing himself not to let out a lewd moan. Makoto swirled his tongue around the blonde’s mouth, pushed his hips forward and–_

pant pant pant

* * *

He was awake. His breathing was ragged, his brown hair ruffed and his pajama bottoms sticky.

_What the fuck._

Makoto was afraid to take a peek into his pants, but he had to, just in case. Yeah, it was just as he imagined it would be.

But why?! He didn’t even like Togami like that! He was arrogant, rude, bitchy, unfriendly, gorgeous, cute, intelligent, beautiful! None of those weren’t good qualities!

_Oh._

Oh boy, was Makoto fucked now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will probably update this quite soon! leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the first chapter <3


	2. library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto suddenly finds himself wanting to storm to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! this little story is coming together quite quickly, heh. hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter as well! thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last one, they made my day <3
> 
> oh and please keep in mind that english is not my first language. i'm trying my best :')

Makoto was sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast with nobody keeping him company. The room was packed with students but none of them Makoto really knew – and considering the unimportance of his “talent”, the others weren’t really that keen on getting to know him, either. His classmates were nowhere to be seen, which kind of baffled the brunette.

Oh, but there they were!

Every student of the 78th class finally arrived at the dining hall in a huge crowd. Makoto had apparently woken up earlier than usual without noticing. Although, that wasn’t really that much of a surprise when the odd dream he had had was taken into account.

The mere memory of the dream made the boy blush very visibly. He once again hid his burning face into his hands and took a few calming breaths. He really really hoped that no one of his classmates hadn’t seen the strange change in his behavior. Especially that one particular blonde heir.

Makoto couldn’t for the life of him understand what is was about the other boy that had got him so worked up in such a little time. And he wasn’t even sure if the phrase “worked up” was a proper one to describe his feelings! The situation was growing more and more uncomfortable the more Makoto thought about Togami and the dream and the way his body had responded to it.

_Why is this happening to me?! Why am I feeling like this? What even IS THIS that I’m feeling?? Oh man oh man oh man–_

“You answer me when I speak to you, Naegi. You have no reason to disrespect me in such manner.”

_What?_

Makoto had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Togami had taken a seat right opposite him. The heir was staring at him with a piercing look once again and his ego was as literally as it was possible leaking out of him. Makoto couldn’t break the eye contact In fear of being yelled at again, so he just kept staring at the other boy while trying to get rid of the lump forming in his throat.

“G-good morning, Togami-kun”, he finally managed to say out loud. At that moment the blonde broke the gaze and lowered his eyes to the book that was laying on his lap. Makoto let out a shaky breath he hoped the other didn’t hear. Why was he acting like such a mess because of a simple conversation that didn’t even have any substance to it??

“Next time you really should pay more attention to your surroundings. Much like last night”, Togami stated calmly and turned the page of his book. Makoto froze in his seat and just stared at the heir with a blank expression on his face. He was once again sweating from his palms.

“W-what do you mean?”

“What I mean is that I don’t like having other people under me without my permission. There is quite literally no one in this school that would be appropriate for such an activity – and you are no exception, surely”, Togami said dryly while glaring at the brunette with narrowed eyes. Makoto tried to haphazardly come up with an answer that would satisfy the heir.

Or was that a wrong word to use in a situation like this?

“Well, it’s not like I would want to do that consciously, anyway.”

“Good”, Togami stated with a rather pleased look plastered on his face. He got up from his chair, took the book with him and headed out of the dining hall leaving the other boy extremely baffled.

* * *

Makoto couldn’t get his mind out of the very weird conversation he’d had with Togami in the morning. He couldn’t understand why the arrogant heir had even decided to sit with him in the dining hall in the first place. The blonde never desired any form of company, he wanted to be left alone, but suddenly he was making the conscious decision of spending at least a minute or two with the “commoner”, as he liked to refer to Makoto. It had messed with the latter’s head so bad that he hadn’t been able to concentrate on any schoolwork during the day.

“Earth to Makoto, Earth to Makoto!” Sayaka had called him when he hadn’t answered to the girl’s question about the task they were doing for History classes. Makoto had shaken his head trying to get rid of those intrusive thoughts about the bitchy Togami heir – in vain, as it evidently turned out.

Now he was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling trying to make sense of his feelings. It seemed like an impossible task, so after trying for a good while he decided to shift his focus onto something far more pleasant.

The way Togami’s hair had felt on Makoto’s skin yesterday had been so unbelievably soft. The blonde probably spent at least half an hour every morning trying to perfect each strand of gorgeous hair. Makoto had felt the heir’s breath on his skin as small puffs of warm air. His lips had probably been extremely close to the brunette’s neck. Maybe, if he had just scooted a little closer, Togami could have kissed the sensitive skin there­–

“Oh shit!” Makoto yelped as he suddenly broke free from the fantasy and sat up. His jeans felt a bit tighter than normally.

_Oh no, not again._

Why was he getting these random ass boners every time he was thinking about Togami?? He just couldn’t understand anything that was going on inside his head anymore. But what he did understand – and very clearly at that – is that he had to change his pants.

After getting changed a sudden realization hit Makoto.

He had to get in the library.

He was certain that Togami would be there reading something at this hour. There weren’t any classes left today and the heir was probably done with everything school-related ( _that’s how smart he is_ , Makoto thought while sighing slightly), so he had to be in the library. Makoto put on his sneakers, took the key to his room with him, slammed the door shut and literally ran to the second floor where the library was.

* * *

When he was in front of the library door, Makoto tried his best to calm his breath before pushing the door open. He was very aware of how flushed he looked due to all the running, but at that moment he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to see Togami – _for some unknown reason_.

Makoto entered the library silently and looked around him to make sure there weren’t any other students present. The library was almost always empty, and there was only one student that used it on a regular basis.

_There he is._

Makoto saw the blonde boy sitting in his usual spot with a book in his hand and a coffee cup on the desk next to him. Togami didn’t even look up from the page he was reading when he picked up the cup and placed it on his soft-looking lips to take a sip.

Why the unnecessary usage of adjectives to describe Togami’s lips out of all things? Was Makoto paying attention to them somehow? Why would he be if he even was? It’s not like he wanted to–

“What do you want, Naegi? Quit staring at me like that.”

Oh god, had he been staring at Togami this whole time? _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

“O-oh, sorry, Togami-kun. I didn’t mean to–“

“I do not want to hear your excuses. All I want is a reason why you’re here disturbing my peace.”

Makoto laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck trying to come up with a reason. Then it suddenly struck him.

“Well, this is a library, after all. I’m here to pick up a few books to read.”

“You never read, Naegi. Don’t try to fool me like that”, Togami spat and placed the book from his hands to the desk. He folded his long arms on his chest in his usual manner and fixed his piercing gaze on Makoto once again.

“You have been acting very suspiciously around me lately, Naegi. Don’t tell me you have a crush on me or something.”

_What????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, i don't know when makoto will understand that he gay :(
> 
> anyway, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed reading this chapter! i'll be back with another one quite shortly!


	3. play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami ends up playing a little with Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! thank you once again for leaving kudos and comments on the previous chapter, they mean very much to me! <3 hope you'll enjoy this one as well!
> 
> i might have to change the rating later on because things are getting – hmh – a little steamier than i planned at first

What the hell was Togami talking about?? And so suddenly??

A crush? No way! Why would Makoto have any type of crush on such a bitchy and unpleasant person? It didn’t make any sense! There was nothing Makoto liked about the heir – not even his shining blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, soft skin, fit body–

Where was Makoto’s mind going again? He needed to focus on making sure Togami understood that there was so crush involved in any way!

“What are you talking about? I don’t have a crush on you, come on!” Makoto yelled while clenching his fist tightly. The taller boy looked at him with disbelief in his narrowed eyes and got up from the chair. He took a few intimidating steps towards Makoto. He was about to corner the brunette.

“Then why is it that you’re actively seeking out my company all the time even though I have clearly stated that I don’t like to be bothered by commoners like you?” Togami asked firmly while still walking closer to Makoto, making the other step back and hit the library door behind him. Once the shorter boy was effectively in his control, Togami placed his hands by Makoto’s head on the door and seemingly stared right into the other’s soul. Makoto’s palms were sweating once again, and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat down.

“Well, Naegi? You didn’t answer to my question”, Togami said lowering his voice a little. Suddenly he was leaning in towards Makoto, and the distance between them was literally centimeters at this point.

_What the fuck is he doing?? Why is he leaning in?? He’s breath is tickling my neck! Wait– is he– oh god OH GOD–_

“You haven’t said anything in a while, Naegi. What’s wrong?” the heir whispered, lips brushing against the soft skin on Makoto’s neck. “Is it something that I’m doing? Am I making you uncomfortable somehow?”

Makoto couldn’t form any coherent sentences in his mind to actually say something. He was just thinking of why nobody had opened the door he was leaning against and saved his from this torment. Why was Togami doing this? And more importantly, why hadn’t he still kissed Makoto’s neck???

Makoto let out a small gasp at the sudden thought. _What??_ Did he want the bitchy heir to kiss him? Why would he want that?? It’s not like– it’s not like–

Or was it?

Makoto could feel the answer to his question come to him when he finally felt Togami kiss him right below his right ear. He was panting slightly when the blonde bit down a little on the other’s skin. Togami sucked on the tender spot, drawing out a noisy moan from the brunette.

As quickly as the kissing had started, it stopped and Togami pulled away from Makoto. There was an uncharacteristic smirk plastered on the heir’s lips as he brushed his gorgeous hair aside from his face. Makoto was still panting a little as he stared at the taller boy in awe. What had just happened?

“You still think you don’t like me, Naegi?” Togami asked suggestively. Makoto was dumbfounded. He didn’t understand why the heir had done what he’d just done. Usually Togami was a man of reasoning: he was always explaining why things were the way they were. But now, there seemed to be no reason for behavior like this!

Except…

Was the bastard just playing with Makoto??

Makoto’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the blonde spoke once again. “I couldn’t possibly understand why someone who doesn’t have some sort of crush on me would still look that flustered after such a small gesture. What would you look like in the real situation, Naegi? Oh boy, would that be a sight!”

The brunette was blushing from head to toe now as he tried to come up with a reason to run out of the library as soon as possible. His brain wasn’t working that well though, since Togami was still staring at him with that smug grin on his beautiful face ( _there we go with the adjectives again!_ ). Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little.

“Heh, don’t know about that. Anyway – could I go now? I have other things to do. Sorry, Togami-kun.”

Togami scoffed slightly and folded his arms on his chest like he always did. The expression on his face, however, didn’t change at all.

“If you say so, Naegi. But remember, I’m still looking for an answer to my question.”

Makoto nodded at the notion and turned around to open the door. Once he was out of the library, he ran downstairs faster than ever, almost tripping a few times. His heart had never been beating like this.

* * *

Makoto slammed the door closed and collapsed straight onto his bed. He kicked his shoes away and sighed deeply. He could still feel the bite Togami had made on his neck. The sensation made him blush again as he only thought about it. Now, for the first time in several minutes, he had the time to inspect his own body and the way it was feeling.

_Don’t tell me–_

There it was, once again: the awkward-ass hard-on in his pants. Using his willpower, Makoto tried to make it go away and calm himself down. That didn’t really work like he wanted it to, though. It seemed like the lower portion of his body only got more excited by the orders of not thinking about Togami _like that_. Makoto groaned loudly and hid his burning face into his pillow.

_What the fuck is going on?? Why am I feeling like this??_

Those were the same questions he had been wondering about for the past week, but there just didn’t seem to be any answers to them. So, once again, he decided to allow himself to think about much more nicer things.

Oh god, had it felt _fucking_ amazing to have Togami kissing Makoto’s neck like that. The heir’s lips had felt even softer on the brunette’s skin than he had anticipated earlier. And the sudden bite on the sensitive spot – _ohh fuck_ , had it sent Makoto to a completely other dimension. He could’ve sworn he’d felt the blonde lick at the spot a little at one point. The sucking had definitely left a mark of some sort there. It had felt _so good, so fucking good_ –

“Ahh–!”

“Togami-kun–!”

When Makoto realized what he was doing, he was jolted back into reality quicker than ever. He was panting Togami’s name and had his hand down–

_Whaaat?!_

Okay, maybe it was a good time at this point to acknowledge that perhaps Makoto’s feelings towards the heir weren’t so innocent after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe makoto finally understood that he gay! yay


	4. confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto decides to go talk to Togami about something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again my lovely readers! thank you for sticking with this fic, it's been a while since i've last updated it. hope you'll enjoy this new chapter as well <3
> 
> i'm going to raise the rating to M just in case because i'm pretty sure the following chapter will be a lot more steamier than the previous ones. thank you for understanding!

Makoto was sitting on his bed, face still burning from his earlier activities. His heart was racing a million kilometers an hour and his head wasn’t that clear either. What the hell had that sudden burst of desire been? Why had he felt like he absolutely needed to touch himself when thinking about Togami and the previous neck-sucking? Was there actually a rational reason behind all this?

“Oh my god…” Makoto whispered to himself when it finally came to him. “Maybe Togami-kun was right.”

Did he really have a crush on the heir? When Makoto thought about it like that, it felt so weird and foreign just as an idea. There really didn’t seem to be any reasoning as to why he would have such feelings toward the bitchy blonde. But when he thought about his constant want of being near Togami, just seeing him and talking to him, the feeling he got in his stomach whenever the heir was looking at his general direction, the weird tension between the two and how especially his lower body seemed to enjoy that… Maybe it really was true.

Maybe Makoto really did have a crush on Byakuya Togami.

But why would that be?

If possible, Makoto was even more confused now. He was laying down on his bed now with his face hidden in his pillow. As he was breathing in the smell of his own hair and shampoo, he couldn’t help but wonder what Togami’s silky blonde hair would smell like, what kind of shampoo he would use. These thoughts led Makoto once again remembering the feeling of Togami’s hair on his skin. Oh, the things he would do to have the other boy’s hair tickling his cheeks while they’d be kissing sloppily. Makoto let out small sigh of contentment at his own thoughts.

“Togami-kun…”

Makoto’s heart was beating hard in his ears. Suddenly he gasped loudly and sat up at the sudden realization.

He needed to do something about this situation. He couldn’t let it go on any longer. He just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Makoto got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to make sure he looked okay. As he looked at his own reflection in the mirror, he saw a very obvious kind of red color on his cheeks. Had he really got this worked up in such a little time? Last week he could barely stand the rich heir. What had happened?

Before he could answer that question, he needed to work. Makoto once again glanced at himself in the mirror and finally noticed the purple mark right below his right ear. _The spot Togami-kun bit._ Makoto knew he was supposed to cover the mark but really, he didn’t want to. He wanted everyone to see it for some reason. Maybe he took some kind of pride in it.

He combed through his hair, which didn’t have that much of an effect. The ahoge was as spiky as always and every other strand of hair was just as messy. _Unlike Togami-kun’s perfect, silky blonde hair… God, do I love the way it frames his gorgeous face. It feels so good, just like Togami-kun’s lips against my neck…_

Makoto was getting lost in his thoughts again.

_Concentrate, you dumbass!_

He took a final look at his reflection, decided he was happy with the way he looked at made his way out of his dorm. The next step was to find Togami.

Makoto’s instinct told him to knock on the heir’s door. Maybe he’d be in his dorm reading a book or doing something else by himself. The brunette took a deep breath before stepping in front of the other boy’s door. Finally, he lifted his hand and knocked firmly on the door three times. He didn’t have to wait long to see a familiar pair of piercing blue eyes staring down at him.

“What do you want?” Togami spat and crossed his arms. Makoto could already feel his cheeks getting redder.

_Hold yourself together, Naegi_.

“Just wanted to talk, if that’s okay”, he answered with a warm smile on his round face. The blonde rolled his eyes and reluctantly let the other in. He didn’t say anything when he closed the door and walked to the bed where Makoto was already seated. Apparently, he was waiting for his guest to start the conversation.

“So, uh”, Makoto began while fumbling a little with his hands. He was growing more nervous by the second. He didn’t dare to look into Togami’s eyes when he said: “I’ve been thinking about what you said to me earlier in the library.”

“And?” the heir questioned, seemingly very tired of Makoto not being able to get straight to the point.

Makoto tried to calm himself with taking a few breaths, but his heart was not having it. It felt like it was about to burst out of his chest any minute now. When he felt like he was ready to speak again, he turned his head toward Togami who was looking at him with a curious expression on his face.

_Oh my god, he is beautiful._

Golden strands of hair in the middle of icy-blue eyes, perfect pouty lips, thin eyebrows furrowed in a frown… Togami sure was breathtaking. With his unbelievably long legs crossed and his hands resting on his lap, he looked like some sort of royalty. All Makoto wanted was to pull the blonde by his collar close to him and kiss those soft lips tenderly. He was once again getting lost in his own thoughts, when he heard Togami speak.

“Well, Naegi? Are you planning on talking at all? You’re boring me.”

“O-oh, sorry”, Makoto said and laughed a little. He concentrated on forming coherent sentences and tried to actually get his message across to the other boy. Why did his palms always start to sweat in situations like this, he would never know.

“I just wanted to say that… You were right before. I shouldn’t have denied it like that, I’m sorry.”

Silence fell between them. Togami was still staring at the shorter boy with those piercing eyes, but the look in them somehow softened a little. Makoto swallowed as he felt his heart beginning to beat faster once again. _What’s going to happen now? Does he hate me? Oh my god oh my god please don’t hate me don't hate me Togami-kun, please, I–_

Lips on his own.

Hand behind his head.

Other hand tugging at his blazer.

Hot breath against his mouth.

“Naegi…”

It was all happening so quickly. Suddenly Makoto realized he didn’t have his blazer on anymore, Togami was pulling at his hair and moaning slightly while pushing his tongue in the brunette’s mouth. Makoto let the heir in and felt their tongues entwine. Drool dripping from their mouths on the sheets. Togami was moaning again. He pushed his tongue deeper into Makoto’s mouth while climbing on top of the shorter boy. Soon, he was full-on straddling Makoto. Togami finally broke the kiss with spit dripping everywhere. He brought his swollen lips near Makoto’s right ear and whispered something.

“I’ve been waiting for this longer than I would admit to anyone, Naegi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the twist :0
> 
> see you at the next chapter!


	5. steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn between Makoto and Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! <3 i'm sorry you had to wait a bit longer for this chapter; i moved this week and had no time for writing in several days. additionally, this was my first time writing sexual content, so i was extremely nervous and uncertain about my writing. that's why i'd appreciate if you'd comment on my writing specifically in this chapter!

_What the hell is happening??_

Togami was sitting on Makoto’s lap with his legs spread out in a straddling position. His hot breath was tickling Makoto’s neck. He could feel the heir’s growing erection when he tried to grind against Makoto’s groin. A small gasp escaped from the brunette’s lips, and he felt his face reddening from embarrassment and perhaps other feelings as well.

“Naegi”, Togami breathed into Makoto’s ear once again. “Say something. Say something or I’ll rip your pants right off you.”

Makoto’s ears were burning. He tried to come up with something to say but the situation he was in right now was way too stimulating for rational thinking.

_Togami-kun is literally on your lap. His breathing is ragged and he’s pretty hard already. Do you understand, idiot?? Your goddamn crush wants to take off your PANTS!!_

“I- Uh… What do you mean you’ve been waiting for this, Togami-kun?” Makoto managed to blurt out in the middle of concentrating on the feeling of the soft rocking motions Togami was making on his lap. The blonde’s face was flushed, and his glasses were about to fall off. With a gaping mouth he was panting as he was about to answer Makoto’s question.

_Holy fuck, he’s gorgeous like this._

“N-nngh… Naegi, I’ve, hah, had these funny thoughts about you for, ah, a while now”, Togami finally answered with an uneven breath. The movements of his hips against Makoto’s groin were becoming faster and faster, when Togami dropped his head on Makoto’s shoulder. His glasses slipped off his sweaty face when he was gasping for air. Makoto felt himself harden at the grinding and soon realized how much he was enjoying this situation. There was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, and he was having huge trouble processing the information he’d just received from the gorgeous blonde on top of him.

_Wait, what? For a while now? What kind of thoughts?_

“Uhh, okay… What kind of thoughts, may I ask?” Makoto asked politely. He tried to sound as put together and calm as possible, but it was almost an impossible task. You see, Togami had stopped rocking on the brunette’s lap and proceeded to take off his black blazer. As the fancy jacket hit the floor, the heir undid his cross tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Togami’s face was glistening with sweat, and his pink lips were slightly parted as he held his gaze on Makoto’s hazel eyes and opened the collar shirt. Soon, the blonde shrugged off the white fabric and threw the shirt on the floor on top of the blazer. And holy fuck, was he the most beautiful thing Makoto had ever seen in his life.

“Why are you asking such stupid questions, Naegi? Don’t you see what I meant by what I said?” Togami hissed at the brunette in his usual tone, but the wanton look in his eyes stayed put. Makoto tried to keep calm, but once again he found himself being weakened by Togami’s piercing blue eyes.

“Uhh, I guess so… I only wanted to ask you what kind of feelings we are dealing with here”, Makoto answered with a light chuckle. He couldn’t understand why he was purposefully slowing down the activity they’d engaged in, but something in his heart told him that he needed to know what Togami actually thought of him.

“Tsk. We are not having this conversation now. You’re only here for my fantasies. Now, get on with it, Naegi, and take off your pants.”

Makoto swallowed hard. His palms were sweatier than ever before. Togami was still staring deep into the brunette’s hazel eyes, when the latter began unbuckling his belt. Makoto scooted up a little just enough to pull his pants down to the middle of his thighs. The erection in his boxers was very visible, and he saw Togami staring down at it with a lustful gaze. Without saying another word, the blonde proceeded to open his own pants as well. The position they were in at the moment made it a little bit difficult, but soon enough Togami had managed to throw his slacks off on the floor. So there he was, Byakuya Togami, wearing only his boxers, sitting on Makoto’s lap and looking down at the shorter boy with a gaze that told Makoto everything he needed to know. He bucked his hips upward as a sign for the heir to start doing whatever he wanted.

The friction felt amazing. Makoto knew his face was reddening by the minute, when Togami started rolling his hips once again. The blonde grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and threw his head back. The movements grew more forceful quite quickly, and Togami let out a soft moan. Makoto was having huge troubles with comprehending properly what he was actually doing, but he forced those questions out of his mind and shifted his focus on the feeling of having his long-time crush grind against his groin. Makoto was panting already, and he felt pre-cum leaking from his cock. Togami knew exactly what kind of pressure to use, what speed was the most fitting. It was like the heir was meant to do this sort of thing with Makoto.

_Now is not the time to get all sappy._

Togami dug his rather long nails into Makoto’s shoulders, when his body tensed up. The climax was clearly on its way. The rocking quickened and quickened, and Togami was starting to get very vocal.

“Ah, Naegi, please–! I’m, I’m so close, ohh fuck, Naegi–!”

Hearing Togami curse like that was very exciting to Makoto. The heir was normally so formal and put together that hearing him use that kind of language in a situation like this was making Makoto’s dick leak even more.

“Come on, Togami-kun, cum for me. Come on! Faster, faster, ah–!”

Togami dropped his head onto Makoto’s shoulder once again and started licking the brunette’s ear. Makoto let out a shaky moan and felt sweat dripping down his back. Togami’s steamy breath was tickling Makoto’s neck as he whispered to the smaller boy: “You’re way better than anything I ever imagined, Naegi. You’re so good, ah, so _good_ –!”

“B-Byakuya…”

Suddenly, Makoto pulled the heir toward himself and slammed his lips against Togami’s gaping mouth just like the heir had done in Makoto’s dream a couple of days ago. The brunette pushed his tongue inside Togami’s mouth forcefully and swirled it around just to hear the heir moan loudly. Makoto couldn’t care less about the drool that was dripping from their mouths; all he wanted was to feel Togami’s lips against his own desperately looking for release.

They had to break free to breathe properly, though. As Makoto opened his eyes, he saw Togami blushing heavily and gasping for air. The blonde’s lips were red and swollen, and Makoto felt himself nearing the edge.

“Togami-kun, please, let me–“

Right then and there Togami started grinding very heavily against Makoto. It only took a couple of rolls of hips to take them both to their climaxes. Makoto was panting frantically as he rode through his orgasm. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt in his entire life as cliché as that sounds. Togami, on the other hand, was a literal wreck. He could barely breathe; he couldn’t see anything since he had lost his glasses in the middle of everything and there was only one thing occupying his mind.

_Naegi Naegi Naegi Naegi Naegi Naegi_

Makoto thought he heard the heir say something, so he leaned forward close enough to hear a whisper.

“Naegi, Naegi, Naegi…”

Makoto was dumbfounded. Had he heard it correctly? Was Togami actually repeating his name out loud? And if so, then why??

He was a little scared to start a conversation after everything they’d just done, but Makoto felt like he had to ask Togami if everything was alright.

“T-Togami-kun, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

It seemed like the heir literally snapped out of some sort of trance as Makoto had said those words. The previous post-coitus look on Togami’s face suddenly vanished and was replaced by the standard resting bitch face of his. The tall boy got up from Makoto’s lap, adjusted his pretty sticky briefs and took all of his clothes from the floor.

“Get out of my room, Naegi. I got everything I wanted from you, now I want you out of my sight”, Togami snarled in his typical manner. Makoto knew he was supposed to be hurt or at least surprised, but to be quite honest, he had anticipated something like this to happen at the end.

“Okay, Togami-kun. I’m sorry”, Makoto whispered, took his pants from the floor and headed toward the door. Before opening the door and leaving the dorm, he took a final look at the beautiful heir. Togami wasn’t facing him anymore; he had turned his back at Makoto and just stood there in the middle of the small room. He was clearly waiting for Makoto to leave. The brunette sighed and left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so self-conscious about this one, oh god


	6. separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, my lovely readers <3 i'm finally back with another chapter of this fic! it's a little shorter than the ones before, but i just wanted to have this aNgStY part as its own chapter. so yeah, get ready for some feels i guess!
> 
> once again, thank you for all the kudos and comments you've left! they mean so much to me <3
> 
> if i'm not updating this fic that often, that means i'm probably working on some oneshots, so keep your eyes open for thosee

Makoto was crying. He was sitting on his bed and sobbing into his hands. He hadn’t even bothered to change his dirty clothes. Everything seemed to be drowning in some kind of fog. He couldn’t understand why Togami had ended things the way he had. Makoto had felt like he’d been an inconvenience to the blonde, a mere object almost. Just something to use for his own good. The brunette couldn’t understand why someone who had felt so good, who had stolen his hope-filled heart, could actually do something like that. Tears had already stained Makoto’s cheeks, as he tried to wipe them away and got up to change his clothes. He couldn’t stand the feeling of the dirty underwear any longer.

As he was putting on a new pair of boxers, Makoto kept thinking about the finish moment of their session. He had leaned in, trying to catch the words the heir had been repeating under his breath. Had he really kept saying Makoto’s last name? The brunette wasn’t that sure anymore, since the events after that had kind of messed with his head. But when he thought about it hard enough, he could almost still hear Togami’s husky voice in his ears.

_“Naegi, Naegi, Naegi…”_

Maybe Togami really had said Makoto’s last name like that. But why would he have done that if he didn’t like Makoto? Was it all just in the moment of heat? Didn’t it mean anything? There were so many questions the brunette just couldn’t find answers to. After he had finally put on all of his clothes, he went back to the bed and buried himself under the blankets. He could feel a wave of tears flooding out again.

_What are you doing, Togami-kun? What do you want from me? I don’t understand anything about you anymore._

Sobs were wrecking Makoto’s small body, as he finally released all of the stress and pain he felt in that moment. In way too short amount of time, he had realized he’d practically fallen in love with the bitchy blonde, he’d literally had the other on his lap grinding against him and then almost gotten driven away from Togami’s room. It was becoming too much to handle. Makoto knew that he had to face the heir soon enough, because he did have to attend classes. The mere thought of being in the same room with the taller boy made the brunette feel an agonizing pain in his chest.

_How have I ended up in a situation like this?_

Even though he couldn’t even stand the idea of seeing Togami and being forced to have possibly one of the most awkward conversations ever, Makoto still wished to be near the other boy. He tried his hardest to remember how it had felt to have Togami’s hair fallen on his shoulders, to have the blonde nibbling on his right ear, whispering sweet nothings to him. Makoto wanted all of that again and again, possibly for the rest of his life. But right now, it seemed like that would never be reality.

“Togami-kun!”

Makoto cried out the name of his loved one and kept sobbing for almost an hour. He couldn’t understand why he was such a wreck, just because the other boy had basically acted like his normal self. Why had those few cold words destroyed everything in the sweet moment they’d had shared? He wanted answers, he needed them.

But then came the announcement for nighttime. Makoto had to sleep: the next day’s classes were very important, and he had to be there refreshed and sharp-minded.

_I guess I could use a shower._

He took a cold shower. He hated cold showers more than anything, but right now, it felt appropriate to torture himself a little bit more. After the shower, the brunette changed into his pajamas and went under the covers. Falling asleep that night was way harder than any of those night when he’d been too busy thinking about how lovely Togami had looked that day and how badly he’d wanted to hold the blonde’s hand. No, this time falling asleep was agony. It was not happening, until Makoto had exhausted himself with crying and worrying to the point that his body could not bear it anymore. He dozed off around 2 am with tears still on his cheeks.

* * *

Makoto was woken up by the familiar voice of Monokuma coming from the monitor in his room. It was 7 am. He tried to fall back to sleep, but soon enough he remembered that today was the day he couldn’t oversleep because of a couple of very important classes. He rubbed his tired face, got up and went straight to the bathroom. Suddenly, the memory of the day before filled Makoto’s mind. What had happened between him and Togami and how it had ended… He had managed to get those thoughts out of his mind at least for the he'd been asleeep, but now they were all back. Makoto was growing more anxious by the minute, as he began combing through his brown messy hair. He just hoped he didn’t have to come across Togami today. But, of course, that would have been impossible since they were literally in the same class. How stupid he could be?

Makoto didn’t have the energy to spend that much time on his looks. He just made sure he looked okay, put on his typical clothes and got out of his dorm. As soon as he opened the door, Makoto saw someone very tall standing near one particular dorm door at the other side of the corridor.

_Togami-kun…_

“Naegi”, the tall blonde begun with a very worried look on his beautiful face (just seeing him like that made Makoto's heart ache), “I wanted to talk to you properly before any of the important classes. I feel like I can’t really concentrate unless we are–“

Makoto just couldn’t listen to whatever Togami had to say. He just didn’t care. He didn’t care what the other boy wanted him to do; he had almost blatantly used Makoto’s feelings to his own advantage. The brunette was certain Togami didn’t even like him like that. It had all just been for his own physical gain. Disgusting.

“No. I don’t care, Togami-kun. I will not stand here listening to your stupid excuses and explanations. Just let me be”, Makoto interrupted the other’s long monologue suddenly and turned around. He couldn’t bring himself to care if he had hurt Togami in some way; the other had hurt him way deeper than anyone before.

Makoto was walking away toward the staircase to the second floor, when he heard Togami screaming his name behind his back. “Makoto, no, please, listen to me! We have to talk! Please, Makoto, please!”

Makoto kept walking without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this chapter <3 see you in the next one!
> 
> oh and also, if you'd like to see some fanart i've made of byakuya and makoto, go check out my art instagram ichigonyadraws c:


	7. forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami searches for forgiveness from Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, my lovely readers! we're back with another chapter of this strange story. hopefully you'll like this one as well! i'm sooo grateful for all the positive feedback and kudos i've received on this fic and on my other works! <3

Makoto didn’t even look at Togami for the whole day. All of the day’s classes the brunette kept sure he could work with literally anybody else than the object of his affectionate feelings. He just couldn’t stand the sight of the other boy anymore. He’d hurt Makoto so badly the day before that he wasn’t sure he could ever forgive him. Makoto tried to keep his thoughts busy with concentrating on the schoolwork at hand. Luckily, there was a lot of it on that day.

After the last lesson Makoto packed his back bag quickly and made his way out of the classroom. He prayed that Togami wouldn’t notice him leaving like that, that the other boy had already gone to his dorm or the library and wouldn’t mind Makoto’s whereabouts at all. Of course, the brunette was wrong. As he exited the classroom with his back bag on his other shoulder, he saw the tall blonde waiting for him in the corridor.

“Naegi, please, listen to me”, Togami began, but Makoto was not having it. He said nothing to the other boy, picked up his pace and started running down the corridor toward the staircase. However, Togami was so much taller than him that was able to catch up with Makoto. He ran to the shorter boy, took a hold of his free shoulder and turned him around so that they were facing each other. Then, Togami grasped Makoto’s other shoulder, turned the boy toward the wall and pinned him on it forcefully. He was looking at the brunette deep into his eyes with his face mere centimeters away from the other’s.

“You listen to me right now, Naegi”, Togami whispered, and the hair on Makoto’s neck stood up. The heir’s voice still made him weak in the knees, especially in situations like this. Makoto was not able to fight the electricity that he felt between them whenever things got a bit heated up. The attraction was so powerful that even when he wanted to punch the other boy, in reality all he actually wanted to do was make his own tongue wrestle with Togami’s in the latter’s hot mouth. Still, there was no time left for such fantasies.

“I don’t have to listen to your excuses, Togami-kun”, Makoto answered, trying to sound as intimidating as the blonde boy towering in front of him, failing miserably. He just couldn’t be as convincing as the other. Besides, he really couldn’t talk to Togami in that tone when the latter was literally pressing him up against a wall. Classic _kabedon_ had never failed anyone.

“Okay then. If you really are not willing to listen to me, I will get my message across by different means.”

Togami grabbed a fistful of Makoto’s fluffy brown hair and lunged forward to press his lips against the other boy’s mouth. He moves his hands to Makoto’s waist, desperately trying to push his tongue through the other’s lips. Makoto’s eyes were wide open; he couldn’t understand why the blonde was kissing him now with such passion and force after that very strange incident in the latter’s room. At first, Makoto was trying to fight back and not enjoy the kiss. Eventually, he had to give in to Togami; the heir was just too _damn good_ at it. Makoto opened his mouth, and his tongue met with Togami’s with earnest and newly found passion. As their tongues entwined, Togami pushed his right knee between Makoto’s legs, right at the brunette’s groin. Makoto’s moan was muffled by Togami’s lips as he felt the friction he so desperately needed. The growing erection in his pants was rubbing against the taller boy’s knee in such a delightful way that Makoto just had to grab Togami by his shirt and whimper under the other’s touch.

“T-Togami-kun…”

The blonde let go of Makoto’s lips and moved his own to the brunette’s neck that he started to lick, nibble at and suck on. Makoto drew in a sharp breath as the heir was sucking on the sensitive spot right above Makoto’s collar bone. He could already feel the bruise forming, but he couldn’t care less. Togami moved his lips to the brunette’s ear, pushed his knee more forcefully against Makoto’s hard-on and started kissing the boy’s ear lobe. Makoto was groaning and already panting pretty heavily. The feeling of having Togami kiss and nibble on his ear like that was making him forget every negative thought he’d had about the blonde boy. It was like those thoughts had never existed in the first place. Togami was way too good for that. Makoto could never stay mad at him longer than a day; that much he’d learned.

Togami pushed his tongue into Makoto’s ear, and the latter moaned a bit too loudly that necessary.

“Ah– ahh, Togami-kun, please–!”

Then, the heir stopped. He looked at Makoto with pure lust showing in his icy-blue eyes. Makoto was a hard and panting mess with Togami’s saliva dripping from his right ear. As he was looking at the taller boy in his eyes, he wondered briefly how in the hell he had been mad at this wonderful human being who made him feel things he’d never thought he would feel.

“Makoto, I’m sorry. I really am. Could you somehow forgive me for what I did?” Togami suddenly said and cupped Makoto’s right cheek. The brunette blushed and averted his look from the gorgeous blonde in front of him. He couldn’t look at the boy when he said what was the evident closure to this conflict.

“Of course I can, Togami-kun. And I already have.”

Togami just smiled at the small brunette. Suddenly, he moved his hands to Makoto’s thighs, lifted them up and made the boy wrap his tiny legs around Togami’s waist.

“Ah, w-what are you doing, Togami-kun??” Makoto panted as he felt sweat dripping from his forehead. The blonde was pressing him up against the wall forcefully while supporting his legs. Togami looked deep into Makoto’s hazel eyes and lowered his voice to a whisper.

“I’m so grateful, Makoto. Let me show you just how grateful I really am.”

_Huh??_

While holding tightly onto Makoto’s thighs, Togami pressed his lips against the brunette’s mouth with passion and need. The position they were in at the moment was oddly stimulating, and Makoto was whimpering louder than he’d thought he ever could. Togami’s tongue was deep in Makoto’s throat, and there were tears forming in the latter’s eyes. He couldn’t breathe properly but he hardly cared about that.

_I love you, Togami-kun. I think I’m in love with you._

Finally, Togami let go of Makoto’s lips, and the brunette could breathe again. The blonde began licking his way down from the brunette’s neck to his collarbone to as low as possible with the hoodie covering most of the hot skin there. Makoto was panting and could feel his dick leaking pre-cum already. His jeans were way too tight for this sort of activity. He just wanted them _off_!

“Byakuya, p-please, lower–!”

Togami stopped licking at Makoto’s collar bone for a second. “What was that?”

Makoto’s face was flushed and slick with sweat. He looked straight into Togami’s blue eyes as he said: “I want your hot mouth lower, Byakuya. Please, put me down and take me in.”

Byakuya Togami wasn’t one to get easily flustered, but there he was, staring at the brunette whose legs were still wrapped around his waist, an absolute hot mess. “A-are you serious?” he whispered.

Makoto was very aware of the fact that they were still, in fact, in the hallway of the school building. Doing anything that wasn’t considered PG was not approved anywhere else than in the dorms. But Makoto just couldn’t help it; he was way too needy to wait.

_This gorgeous blonde boy has officially ruined my sensibility._

“Yes. Just take me, Togami-kun. Take me in your hot, slick mouth and suck me off right here, right now.”

Togami was blushing furiously at this point. He wasn’t clearly as determined to do it right there and then, possibly in front of some unfortunate bypassers. So, he decided to suggest something to the trembling boy in front of him.

“Makoto, we can’t possibly do that sort of thing here. Let’s take this to the dorms, please.” A needy whine escaped from Makoto’s lips. Deep down, though, he knew that Togami was right.

“Okay, then. My room. Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the ending of this chapter wasn't too rushed :')
> 
> once again, leave a comment or a kudos if you liked this one! hope to see you again very soon <3


	8. satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto drags Togami to his dorm and they complete each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! i'm finally back with a new chapter (although i've been posting oneshots along the way, so you if you haven't read those, go check them out)! this one is pretty explicit, so i'll probably have to change the rating once again lmao. anyway, i hope you like this chapter as well <3

Makoto grabbed Togami’s wrist and pulled the boy with him as he stormed toward the staircase. He was dragging the much taller boy behind him with an unexpected amount of force. Togami stumbled a little as they ran down the stairs and through the corridors toward Makoto’s dorm.

_I’ve never wanted him more than I do now._

As they reached the room, Makoto took a hold of Togami’s dress shirt, pulled the boy toward him and kissed him hard. Togami whimpered slightly and responded to the kiss with earnest. They didn’t break the kiss when Makoto fumbled with the keys and tried to open the door. After a while of struggling, he was finally able to open the lock. He kicked the door wide open and walked into the room backwards while pulling Togami with him, lips still locked with his. After they were in, Togami shut the door with one of his long legs, and they tumbled toward Makoto’s small bed making sounds of passion and pleasure on the way. Togami kicked his fancy shoes off, pushed Makoto on the bed and pinned the boy down. It was only then when they first broke the kiss. Togami looked deep into Makoto’s hazel eyes that had a clear hue of lust in them.

“Take off your clothes”, Makoto ordered. Togami looked baffled.

“What gives you the right to boss me around, Naegi?”

“Just do as I said, smartass.”

Togami smirked at the brunette and shrugged the fancy jacket off his slim shoulders and threw it on the floor. Slowly, he undid his crosstie and then began unbuttoning his dress shirt. It was painful to look at. Makoto was way too needy for this kind of teasing.

“Get on with it, Togami! I’m not going to wait here forever”, he almost yelled and was pretty surprised by his own boldness. Where that was coming from, he had no idea, but he would’ve been lying if he’d said he didn’t enjoy having control over Togami.

“Don’t be so impatient, Naegi-chan.”

_Naegi-chan?? Ohh fuck._

Makoto’s dick was throbbing at this point, and he just wanted to take the damn jeans off. He was breathing heavily as he looked at Togami take his white shirt off in an almost stripping-kind-of way. Slowly, the blonde let the fabric fell off his shoulders and expose the pretty and smooth pale skin underneath. He just kept looking at the brunette on the bed calmly, with no expression whatsoever on his gorgeous face. Makoto was a hot mess, and he could feel himself sweating.

“Just take those pants off. Be a little quicker this time, please”, he whispered as he felt his dick leaking already. He couldn’t have this end in him coming in his pants, for fuck’s sake. There were actually _things to do_ here.

“Okay, since you asked so nicely”, Togami answered with sly smirk playing on his lips and began unbuckling the belt. Soon, the buttons were undone and the fly was open, and the pretty boy was dragging those fancy slacks off his legs. Then, he just shrugged them off completely, and Makoto was gaping at him in awe. Togami surely was the most beautiful thing the brunette had ever seen with his own _commoner_ eyes. Makoto moaned quietly. He was painfully hard.

“A-ah, Togami-kun, you’re so pretty…”

And then, Makoto just knew that he had to throw his own clothes away. Quickly, he took his blazer off, unzipped the hoodie and threw them both on the floor. He removed the t-shirt he had under all those layers and then took off his sneakers and finally his way too tight jeans. And then, there he was, lying on his bed, with only his briefs on, staring at Byakuya Togami who was still standing in front of him but who now had an intense look on his face. He was staring at Makoto’s bare body, and it looked like he was short of breath, too. Makoto looked at the blonde boy in the eyes.

“Come here”, he ordered once again.

And without any further ado, Togami lunged toward Makoto, on the bed, right on top of the smaller boy. The tall blonde straddled the brunette, still kept looking at him in the eyes as if he was waiting for the next order. Makoto was sure he had never seen Togami this quiet, this obliging.

“Go”, Makoto whispered. And Togami did. He began rolling his hips against Makoto’s groin, causing the brunette to groan. It felt as amazing as it had earlier. Makoto was sure the two of them were just meant to do this together. Nothing could feel this good if it wasn’t meant to be. Makoto bucked his hips up a little, and Togami understood the sign: he quickened his pace and put more pressure into the movement. Makoto saw the blonde closing his eyes and opening his mouth to say something, perhaps, but all that came out was a yelp of some kind.

_He really likes this as much as I do. I cannot believe this._

“A-ah, N-Naegi, do you wanna take this to th-the next step?” Togami asked while panting and still rolling his hips on a steady pace. Makoto lifted his head so that he could make eye contact with the boy on top of him.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Y-you know, hah, like actual f-fucking.”

Makoto blushed at the heir’s words. Did he want that? Of course he did, that was for sure, but was this the right moment for that? Makoto wasn’t so sure about the last question.

“Not this time, Togami-kun. Maybe next time, though. If you want to have a next time, of course.”

“T-there’s no question about that, N-Naegi-chan.”

_Seriously, that honorific will be the death of me._

“O-okay then. But I do have another suggestion for you, Byakuya.”

Togami looked down at Makoto with a sweet smile on his lips. It made him look more vulnerable and human than nothing else. “What’s that, Naegi-chan?”

“You were supposed to suck me off. Please, do that.”

The heir bent down to kiss the brunette beneath him tenderly. He caressed Makoto’s face with his right hand and licked the boy’s bottom lip slightly. Makoto shuddered.

“Of course. Anything for you”, Togami whispered to Makoto after the kiss, making the latter all blushy and smiley. Makoto was sure that at this point, if it hadn’t already happened before, he was really falling in love with the blonde boy. If he really wanted, Togami could be such a softie. Maybe that had something to do with Makoto himself – or that’s what he wanted to believe, at least. Nevertheless, Makoto was so happy that he was able to see this side of the cold heir. It was such a beautiful side.

Slowly, Togami lowered down toward Makoto’s erect dick that was still covered by the boy’s underwear. Togami lifted his look to the brunette, who just nodded as a sign to go for it. So, the blonde pulled the briefs down to Makoto’s thighs, exposing the delightful sight Togami more than craved for. He wanted to be careful, though, and asked with his eyes if it was really okay that he did it. As Makoto looked down at the almost uncertain-looking gorgeous boy, he just had to smile. He hadn’t known Togami could someday be this tender.

_He’s seriously everything I’ve ever wanted._

Makoto nodded at Togami, signaling for him to do what he was supposed to. While still holding the eye contact, Togami took Makoto’s dick in his hot mouth. The brunette gasped as he adjusted to the sensation he had never felt before in his life. Having Togami’s pretty mouth wrapped tightly around his shaft was more than enough to cause him pant and sweat. The heir was still looking at Makoto in the eyes, asking for a permission to start going at it. Makoto could only nod; there were no words in his mind anymore. So, Togami started sucking, bobbing his head and licking his way up to the brunette’s tip. Makoto threw his head back and moaned. He swore he’d never in his entire life felt anything as good as Byakuya Togami giving him a blowjob. He grabbed the heir’s pretty hair and tried to stifle the sounds that were almost bound to come out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Togami was licking the brunette’s dick in earnest, tasting the salty pre-cum that covered the shaft. Togami quickened his pace a little, bobbing his head up and down, making the small boy moan his name out loud.

“A-ah, B-Byakuya, oh fuck, y-you’re so good, you’re so good, Byakuya…!”

It didn’t take too long for Makoto to cum hard into Togami’s mouth after that. The climax was so good, it rocked Makoto’s small body with force and made the boy cry out the name of his lover once again. With gratitude, Togami swallowed and let go of Makoto’s limp dick carefully. The heir wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smiled up at the spent boy. Makoto was panting hard as he looked at the gorgeous blonde who was still kneeling before him. After a brief moment of silence, the brunette offered Togami his hand.

“Get up. It’s your turn now.”

Togami grabbed Makoto’s hand, blushing a little. The blonde climbed back onto the bed and lay down. He still had his eyeglasses on, Makoto noticed. He looked down at Togami’s groin, a pretty impressive erection still covered with the fabric of the boy’s underwear. Togami hadn’t said anything in a while, and Makoto wondered what he was thinking of.

“What do you want me to do, Byakuya?” he asked cautiously.

“Whatever you want. I’m all yours, Naegi-chan.”

_Oh god._

It was like Togami was the submissive one suddenly. It was like he deliberately let Makoto have all the control over the situation. Of course, it was a huge turn-on, but the brunette couldn’t help but wonder why the other boy was acting that way. Knowing Togami, the most logical and rational person Makoto knew, there had to be a reason for such a change of heart.

Makoto wasn’t about to figure that out just now, though. He needed to return the favor to his lover. So, he lowered his head toward Togami’s crotch and took the band of the boy’s briefs between his teeth. Slowly, he pulled the underwear down, exposing the blonde boy’s _kind of, sort of_ , big cock. Makoto was staring at the sight in front of him intensely and noticed that he was getting hard again. He decided to ignore that, though, and went ahead and took the tip of Togami’s cock in his mouth. The blonde gasped loudly and trembled.

“Ah, N-Naegi-chan, please…”

Makoto took this as a sign to continue, so he took all of Togami in his mouth and felt the tip hitting the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. Despite that, he went on with it and began sucking Togami off much like the latter had done to him a few moments ago. The blonde gasped, moaned, whimpered and all and all was very vocal. _Very vocal._

“Ah, a-aah, hah, N-Naegi, p-please, haah–!!”

_Holy shit he’s being loud._

Makoto licked his way up Togami’s shaft right to the tip where he swirled his tongue. The usually so composed heir was a whimpering and sweating mess. Makoto hadn’t even been sucking him that long, but the blonde’s cock was twitching in a way that could mean only one thing. Togami bit down onto his lower lip, almost drawing blood. His pretty face was shining with sweat, his fancy eyeglasses crooked on his nose. Makoto took Togami’s cock into his mouth for the last time and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. And then, the blonde boy came, loud and clear.

Makoto looked up at Togami whose eyes were shut, face red and sweaty, golden locks glued to the forehead. The heir’s breathing was rapid and uneven. Makoto swallowed and let go of Togami’s cock. Much like the other boy had done before, he wiped his mouth to the back of his hand and smiled. But Togami was still not opening his eyes. His mouth was gaping, his head thrown to the pillow, hair falling in his eyes and around his head delicately. The boy was far gone. With a slightly worried look on his face, Makoto reached for Togami and stroked his cheek.

“Byakuya…?”

Then, the heir opened his eyes, and Makoto was happier than ever. He was just about to say something, but he was interrupted by Togami.

“I think– I think I’m in love with you, Naegi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback on my writing especially when it comes to sexual content, i do not know what i'm doing, i'm a wlw so this is all so weird to me 
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this chapter! i'm so glad to have you all here reading my stuff <3 i'll be back soon, i hope
> 
> oh and please, do read my oneshots as well, i'm pretty proud of them 🥺


	9. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto aches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS FIC I SWEAR-  
> this time, the chapter is ridiculously short, i'm so sorry about that. i just felt like it felt fitting to post all of this angst as it is and not tone it down by continuing the story line (also, thank you fran, you amazing friend of mine, for your important input on the matter <3). but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and not so angsty.

“What– what did you say?”

Makoto was looking at Togami, confused. The blonde was still panting, his skin glistening with sweat, pretty hair fallen on his forehead. Togami looked away from the brunette, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts. Makoto’s heart was pounding.

_Just say something already. I need to know what you meant by that!_

“I’m sorry, Naegi”, the blonde breathed. His expression had shifted to one with worry in his eyes, as though he was anxious somehow. Makoto kept his eyes glued to the boy, trying to figure out why Togami was acting that way. “I thought… I thought I could do this…”

“What do you mean, Byakuya? Please, talk to me!” Makoto exclaimed and grabbed the blonde’s arm. Togami looked down at Makoto’s hand, sighed and a took a hold of it. Slowly, he pulled the brunette’s hand away from him, his own hands shivering slightly. The atmosphere had changed completely, and Makoto was afraid that everything would come crumbling down any minute now.

“I just– I can’t. Not now.”

That was all Togami said to the brunette. He got up silently and began putting his clothes back on, and after he was done, he took one final glance at the boy on the bed, hazel eyes shining with small tears. Togami sighed, turned his back to Makoto and left the room.

_No._

_Not again._

_No._

“NO!”

Makoto collapsed on the bed, sobbing into his pillow once again. Why was it that every time he ended up doing something like this with Togami, the latter either fled or turned into his cold, distant self again? The heir had literally confessed to Makoto, and after that, he’d just… left. Who does that?? Who leaves someone just hanging there like that??

“Fuck!”

Tears were flowing down Makoto’s freckled cheeks. He was clutching the pillow hard and noticed that it still smelled a bit like Togami’s hair. Togami’s beautiful blond hair that had rested on Makoto’s pillow, scattered everywhere like a cascade. Makoto’s heart hurt; it felt like it was literally about to break in half. The boy’s breathing was shallow, ragged, and he felt like suffocating.

“I love you, Togami-kun. I love you.”

But the blonde boy wasn’t there to hear that confession, and it made Makoto ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, bear with me, this is gonna turn into something else than just makoto suffering :(


	10. blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami hurts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst is not over, i'm sorry. this chapter is completely written from byakuya's perspective, so keep that in mind while reading. he also gets upset at himself and hurts himself, not in the meaning of self-harm, just as a way to get his anger out y'know.
> 
> at this point, i'd like to thank one of my friends, colton, for constantly supporting me and my works, inspiring me and giving me motivation to keep going. this chapter is influenced by colton's way of describing byakuya's emotions and thought process. y'all really need to go check out his fic, "guilt, plain and simple"! it's a literal masterpiece <3

Tears streaming down his face, Togami ran straight to his own dorm, slamming the door loudly behind his back. He threw his blazer on the floor and ran to the bed, collapsing on it, finally releasing all the tension that had been building up in his body and broke into a violent sob. Togami couldn’t even remember the last time he’d cried like this; it must have been sometime during his childhood. Well, if the time he’d been a child could even be classified as a childhood. His tears dampening the fabric of the pillowcase, his body trembling in agony, Togami kept repeating the same phrase in his mind all over again.

_I love you, Naegi. I love you._

Why did he have to be so bad at feelings? Why had his seemingly perfect upbringing ruined something so valuable, so precious as the ability to love someone properly? Togami had never loved anyone in his life; not his father, not his siblings and certainly not himself. He’d been taught that the act of loving was a mistake, that it would only ruin Togami’s ability to succeed in life, to achieve the goals he was destined for. There was no room for loving in the life of the future head of the Togami corporation. No room for anyone else but his own, fake ego.

But then he’d met Makoto. Makoto Naegi who had lit up Togami’s life in a way no one had before. The small brunette with his unyielding optimism, never-ending will to do better, to make others happy, excitement for life and everything it could bring him… Togami had fallen instantly. But he was a master of faking everything, lying to everyone, including himself, so nobody knew what kind of feelings he possessed for the brunette with a freckled nose. Nobody – not even himself.

Until he’d started paying attention to the way Makoto was staring at him during classes, everywhere he went Makoto was there to smile up at him, beaming like a ray of sunshine, with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. And when Togami’d confronted the boy in the library, that’s when it was clear to him. No, the fact that Makoto had a crush on him wasn’t clear to him; it was his own feelings that had finally risen up. But like always, the heir had been too afraid to meet them.

And once again, it had been Makoto who did all the dirty job. He’d been the first one to open his mouth to say something useful, something worthwhile, something that wasn’t insulting. He’d been the one to confess, and Togami had felt like he was finally alive. Like this was what living was supposed to feel like: all warm and fuzzy and cozy on the inside. But still, nothing had worked properly in the end. Nothing was ever going to work between them. And it wasn’t even because they were both boys or something like that, no, Togami couldn’t care less about that. It was all thanks to his stupid upbringing, stupid family and his stupid asshole father who’d ruined love for him forever. He would never be able to love Makoto properly, like he deserved to be loved.

“I’m so sorry, Makoto”, Togami whispered into the now wet pillow and let the last tears fall down his face. How would he be able to see Makoto after all this? This was the second time he’d left the poor boy there, probably cursing Togami for using him to his own advantage like that. But that wasn’t the case, not at all. The blonde was seriously in love with the brunette, it was true. He just wished things weren’t that difficult. Or maybe that he himself was a completely different kind of person. That would actually help everyone around him, even himself.

_Oh, I fucking hate myself._

The tears had dried out, staining Togami’s beautiful face. Too bad he couldn’t see his own beauty for himself. The pain of being in love and not being able to live with it had taken a huge toll on the heir’s self-esteem. He got up from the bed and wobbled to the bathroom, feeling weak, drained and filthy. He took a look at himself on the mirror and grimaced.

_What a disgusting face._

Blond hair sticking out, a complete mess. Tear-stained rosy cheeks, eyes watery, red and puffy. Runny nose. Togami hated how he looked. He hated how weak he truly was, how incapable of love he was. He hated the fact that Makoto was for some unknown reason fallen for him. Togami was an asshole, a rude and arrogant prick with an ego of a god and inferiority complex of a bullied child. What a mess. What a pathetic mess.

Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic–

“Pathetic!”

_Crack!_

The mirror was in shambles by Togami’s feet, and his left hand was bleeding.

_Huh?_

What happened?

Then, as the shock toned down, an almost blinding pain from the blonde’s bleeding hand shot to his nervous system, and he fell down on to the floor that was covered in shatters of mirror glass. An uncharacteristic yell came out of Togami’s vocal cords as he held the bleeding hand in his lap.

“Naegi!!”

The now completely broken boy clutched his left hand tightly, weeping out his pain, the pain of not being able to love the boy he wanted by his side at all times. The boy who’d saved him on multiple occasions, the boy that made him so unbelievably happy and content with everything in his life. Togami wept, and his hand continued bleeding, making a small puddle of blood underneath the heir. Finally, he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. As he took a look at his damaged hand, Togami saw multiple chards on glass stuck in his skin, some so deep that moving his fingers hurt like hell. Carefully, he removed one of the shards, which resulted in an even rapider blood flow. His head felt light, his vision beginning to blur by the edges. Then it hit him: he was alone, in a room with so good of a soundproofing that no matter how hard he cried, no one would hear him and come help him with his wound. Wound that he’d inflicted on himself purposefully. How stupid was that.

_I need to get out._

Slowly, Togami got up, propping himself against the sink. The funny feeling in his head kept getting worse, and he left a huge blood splatter on the white sink as well as on the floor. The heir did his best to make out his room, and as soon as he had successfully managed to wobble into the room, he grabbed the doorframe, panting. Holy shit, he must have lost a great deal of blood already. Togami feared he might black out before being able to step out of his room, so there wasn’t really any time left. He opened the door as quickly as possible, and finally he was outside, in the corridor.

_Makoto._

Togami dragged himself toward the brunette’s dorm, not seeing anything clearly anymore. Luckily, he knew precisely where the doorbell was, so he lifted the wounded hand and pressed the button, wincing in pain. He waited for Makoto for what felt like an eternity, but when the brunette finally opened the door, the heir collapsed on the floor, eyes already closed.

“Togami-kun?!” Makoto yelled in panic, face still stained with tears, and crouched down, holding the still bleeding Togami in his arms. The small boy felt new tears streaming down his cheeks as he held on to the beautiful blonde who was unconscious already. Makoto knew it was unlikely nobody was walking in the corridors and therefore no one would be there to hear him scream for help. So, he decided to take care of Togami himself. Carefully, the small brunette dragged the much taller and heavier boy into his room, finally setting him down on the floor and closed the door hurriedly. He went to the bathroom to get some water for Togami and tried to awake him.

“Togami-kun! Togami-kun, please, wake up! Byakuya, please!! Wake up!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for supporting me, it means so much to me! <3 please, leave a kudos or a comment if you liked to see byakuya suffer.


	11. wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes care of Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, everyone!! i'm back with another chapter of this fic. i feel like this story is about to end soon, but i know i still have a couple of chapters to go. i've enjoyed writing this one so much, i hope you have enjoyed reading it too <3  
> we're back at makoto's pov, by the way!!

_Oh my god, Togami-kun, what happened to you? Byakuya, please wake up, I’m begging you, please!_

Togami was lying motionless in Makoto’s arms, hand still bleeding, and Makoto was freaking out. He knew he couldn’t get any help from anyone at this hour, so he had to deal with the bleeding blonde on his own. Hands trembling, the brunette held the glass of water and threw some water on Togami’s gorgeous, tear-stained face. Makoto hoped the water would wake the boy up, like in the movies or something. But life wasn’t a movie, and Makoto Naegi’s life especially wasn’t one.

“Byakuya, please!” he cried, feeling the tears streaming down his face once more, he set the glass down and held Togami tightly against his chest. He rocked the boy a little from side to side and cried into his blond, soft and glowing hair.

“Oh god, Byakuya, what have I done to you…”

Makoto was bound to blame himself for whatever had happened to Togami. He was sure that the blonde must have been upset at him for what had happened between the two of them, and that’s why he’d hurt himself like that.

_I should never have laid my hand on you, you beautiful creature. I should have left you alone. I don’t deserve you, Togami-kun. I don’t deserve you, and now I’m already feeling you slipping away from me. Please don’t go._

“Please!”

In the midst of crying and blaming himself for everything, Makoto felt the boy in his arms stirring a little bit. He gasped and pulled a little away from Togami, trying to see his face.

“Byakuya! Byakuya, wake up!”

Grimacing painfully, Togami opened his eyes slowly, eyelashes fluttering against his skin, and finally, Makoto’s hazel eyes were met by a pair of beautiful, ocean blue eyes. He felt a weight being lifted away from his shoulders, and it was as though he was able to breathe again.

“Byakuya, you’re awake!” Makoto said with a relieved tone, tears still in his eyes. It looked like Togami was having trouble seeing anything that was going on around him, even though he had his glasses on. He was pale, there was no color at all left on his face, and his eyes were cloudy.

“N-Naegi, why are you…” the heir tried to speak, voice barely a whisper, and Makoto was getting extremely worried.

“Togami-kun, are you in pain? I’m here to help you, please, tell me what to do, I don’t know–“

“Hand… It hurts…”

Togami winced in pain, and Makoto was sure he saw in that moment all of the last bits of color leaving the boy’s cheeks. He was in agony, suffering and in so much pain. Carefully, Makoto took the injured hand in his own and looked at the wound.

_Oh god, this looks horrible._

“We need to get you to the nurse’s office”, Makoto said while staring at the bleeding wound. There were at least three shards of mirror glass stuck in Togami’s hand, just right above the knuckles. Makoto felt a chill travel down his spine just from looking at the injury.

“Oh, Byakuya, we need to get this fixed now.”

But Togami didn’t say anything. He didn’t move, he didn’t even flinch. Makoto looked down at the boy who still lay in his arms and saw that he had passed out once again.

“No!”

The brunette knew he didn’t have any other choice than just drag the almost foot taller boy across the corridors down to the nurse’s office all by himself. He knew it was about be painful, that he wouldn’t be able to carry Togami, but that didn’t matter. He needed to get the heir there. So, the tiny boy got up and lifted Togami with him from under his arms. The limp blonde was ridiculously tall, and Makoto almost felt like he was about to be crushed under him. Nevertheless, he lifted Togami onto his shoulders, wincing a little. There he was, the heir of the Togami corporation, unconscious and on Makoto Naegi’s shoulders. Trying his best to look after the blonde’s injured hand, Makoto opened the door and stepped outside, holding tightly onto Togami.

“Okay, here we go, sweetheart.”

* * *

The journey to the nurse’s office took an eternity. Makoto had to stop every five minutes to fix his posture and slightly adjust the tall boy’s body on his shoulders. Togami kept slipping down all the time, and he was so tall, and Makoto was afraid he’d pass out himself too. Luckily, that didn’t happen, and he made it to the nurse’s office after the most painful and tedious walk he’d ever had with the blonde.

As soon as he’d reached the bed in the office, Makoto dumped Togami on it and stretched his back.

“Oh god…”

Then, he took a look at the boy on the bed. Togami was still unconscious. Makoto felt anxiety dwelling up inside him, and he was afraid the heir wouldn’t be okay once he’d woken up.

_I cannot think about that now. I need to get his hand fixed._

The brunette went to look for some kind of tweezers to pull the shards of glass out and a bunch of different bandages. Once he had everything he needed, he crouched down in front of Togami whose face was as pale as paper, brows knit together, marks of tears still visible on his cheeks. Makoto felt a sting in his heart.

_I will never let anything like this happen to you again._

Trying to hold the tears in, the brunette reached for the shards stuck in Togami’s hand with the tweezers and tried to be as careful as possible. He pulled one of them out of the wound and saw the boy flinching a little. Makoto brought his other hand to Togami’s cheek and rubbed his thumb against it.

“It’s okay, Togami-kun, I’m here.”

Slowly, Makoto removed the rest of the shards, and once the last one of them, the one that was deeper than the rest was taken out, Togami woke up and yelped in pain.

“Gaah–!”

“I’m sorry, Togami-kun, I’m sorry, I had to take it out, are you okay??” the brunette was panicking and looked at Togami in the eyes, seeing the pain in them. Makoto was sure he’d cried out all of his tears already, but somehow, they just kept going as he looked at the hurt boy in front of him.

“Naegi, quickly… The bandages…” the heir barely whispered, and Makoto got straight to it. He grabbed the bandages, quickly disinfected the wounds and then sealed them neatly with Band-Aids and gauze. As soon as he was done, Makoto looked at Togami once more, and he was almost certain that he saw the blonde’s face having a little color back to it.

“How does it feel now?” the brunette asked while feeling a small smile tugging at his lips. Togami looked at him with hazy eyes, seemingly not being able to make out the boy’s features. His breathing was still a bit shallow, but overall, he looked like he was feeling better.

“Okay… It still hurts, though…” he said and coughed suddenly. Makoto flinched and got up, quickly going to get some water and pain killers for the pretty blonde. Togami was still coughing when Makoto got back, and the latter set the meds and the glass on the table and went back to Togami, smoothing his hair down, looking at him worriedly.

“Shh, it’s okay, Byakuya, just take the meds and drink, it’ll make you feel better”, Makoto whispered and passed the pills and the glass to the blonde. As Togami was taking the meds, Makoto looked at him, feeling the anxiety finally wearing out at least a little bit. The color made its way back on the blonde’s face, and Makoto couldn’t be happier. He hadn’t lost Togami. He was still here, with him.

_God, I love him so much it’s killing me._

“How are you feeling?” Makoto asked cautiously. Togami sighed and took a look at his now bandaged hand, trying to move his fingers, still wincing a little in pain.

“Much better. Thank you, Naegi. Though I’m almost certain this hand won’t be completely healed that soon”, the heir said with much more color in his voice. He sounded almost normal, his pretty face at its regular shade. Makoto smiled at Togami, a hint of sorrow shining through the expression. He hoped the other boy wouldn’t notice it when he sat down on the bed and took Togami’s hand into his own.

“How did I even get here…?” the heir looked around himself, just now realizing where he really was.

“I carried you here.”

“Y-you? Carried me?”

Togami covered his mouth with the bandaged hand and blushed. He looked surprised, embarrassed even. Makoto just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ahah, yeah, I did. I didn’t really have a choice, though. Everyone else is probably asleep, and you had already lost a great deal of blood, so I just had to get you here one way or another.”

Togami looked at the small brunette sitting next to him, smiling, eyes sparkling in their usual way. Makoto kept looking at the heir in the eyes, and he was so happy. Suddenly, he felt the mattress dipping slightly, and then, pretty much out of nowhere, he felt Togami’s lips on his.

_H-huh?_

The blonde kissed Makoto tenderly, carefully, lovingly, and he brought his wounded hand to rest on the brunette’s cheek, rubbed his thumb on the boy’s cheekbone. Makoto sighed silently into the kiss and answered to it, allowing himself to be completely lost in the feeling of having Togami there, next to him, kissing him. The feeling of home.

_Please, don’t ever leave me, Byakuya. Stay here, with me, like this, forever._

As he pulled away from the kiss, Togami had a soft smile on his lips. He looked at Makoto with glistening eyes, and the brunette was afraid he’d start crying again. So, he pulled the blonde into a warm embrace, nuzzled his face against Togami’s chest, breathing in the boy’s scent. After a while, Makoto felt something dripping onto his hair.

“Byakuya, are you–?”

“I’m sorry, Makoto.”

Togami was trembling a little in Makoto’s arms, and the brunette began drawing comforting circles onto the heir’s back. He let the other boy cry into his brown and soft hair, just holding onto him, caressing him, making him feel safe.

“It’s okay, Togami-kun. It’s okay.”

Togami had stopped crying and now pulled away from Makoto’s embrace, wiping his face with his sleeves. He looked at the smaller boy, blue eyes bloodshot and puffy, a melancholy smile on his lips, and he sighed. Slowly, Togami dipped his head down and rested his forehead against Makoto’s, eyes closed, and Makoto’s breathing quickened.

“No, it’s not okay”, Togami whispered. “I hurt you. I hurt you so much that I don’t even deserve to look at you right now.”

“No, please, Byakuya, don’t–“

“But it’s true”, the heir sighed. “I hurt you so much, and yet, you’re still here, looking after me, carrying me on your shoulders… I– I don’t deserve you, Naegi.”

Tears gathering at Togami’s chin, finally falling down, wetting Makoto’s hands.

_Why is it that you’ve gone through in your life that makes me think like this? Tell me, Byakuya. Tell me so I can understand you and look after you. What is it that’s hurting you this much?_

“Oh, sweetheart”, Makoto breathed and took Togami’s face into his hands; face dampened with tears. The brunette looked at the crying boy, wiping his eyes and smiled. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed the sweet lips that now tasted of salty tears, and he kissed the sorrows away. He kissed Togami, assuring him that everything was going to be okay, that everything was forgiven. Tasting the life-long sorrow the heir had kept inside on his tongue, Makoto thought of one thing and one thing only.

_I will never let anyone ever hurt you like this. Not yourself, not me, not anybody. I’ll always be here, tending your wounds, kissing your tears away. I promise, Byakuya. I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading another chapter <3 once again, please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this, i really appreciate your feedback! oh and feel free to message on instagram (naegami.simp)!! <3


	12. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes Togami to his dorm and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, my lovely readers!! <3 as some of you might have noticed, i whined on my instagram stories about my some kind of slump that i had going on. that's the reason why i haven't been able to write at all in a while. now, i'm feeling a lot better when it comes to writing, so i'm back with another chapter of this fic! like i said last time, i feel like this story is coming to an end pretty soon, but i still have a few ideas regarding this story. hope you're excited to read <3

After Makoto had tended Togami’s wounds, he took the blonde to his own dorm. Even though Togami had first refused, the smaller boy insisted on him obeying, just so that he could watch over him for a little bit longer. Something told Makoto that it wasn’t that good of an idea to let Togami be alone tonight.

While holding hands, the two arrived at Makoto’s dorm. Togami still tried to wiggle out of the situation. He looked embarrassed and hurt, like he couldn’t even stand to look at the brunette anymore.

“I don’t deserve your care, Naegi. Please, just let me go. I will not bother you for any longer.”

Makoto squeezed the heir’s healthy hand to catch his attention. “Togami-kun, please, don’t. I will take care of you until the very end, I promise you. Just come with me. Please.” To that, Togami didn’t say anything. Makoto smiled to himself with a sorrowful tone and opened the door to the room that was always in such a mess. He let the blonde in first and closed the door behind them. Togami had already made his way to Makoto’s bed where he was sitting, face in hands, looking miserable.

Makoto walked to him cautiously and sat next to the boy, placing a graceful hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me, Togami-kun.”

“I can’t. I’m way too embarrassed.”

Makoto sighed and stroked Togami’s now shaking shoulder. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, I promise you.”

“But I– I hurt you so much.”

The blonde was crying again, giant tears falling down his beautiful face, and Makoto wrapped his tiny arms around him, not saying a single word. He let the blonde cry all his sorrows out, dampening Makoto’s shirt with tears, painful sobs wrecking his tall body. Makoto all but held him there, stroking his back lightly, tightening his hold every time another wave of sobs made Togami shake violently in his arms. The brunette stayed silent until Togami was done crying. After the blonde had pulled away a little and wiped his tear-stained and rosy face, Makoto finally opened the conversation again, trying to sound as calming as possible.

“It’s okay, Togami-kun. You don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’ve forgiven you”, he said with a warm smile on his freckled face. Togami looked at the smaller boy with bafflement, blue eyes widened and looking stunned. He cleared his throat to speak again.

“But what I did was absolutely horrendous. Nobody should have to deal with something like that. I was an ignorant jerk who didn’t think of anything else than his own feelings.”

“I have a feeling you have a very good reason for acting like that.”

Makoto had a way of seeing through people – especially those he cared a lot about. On those nights he’d spent crying to his pillow because of Togami, he’d also been wondering why the other boy had done what he'd done. Why had he left Makoto just hanging there like a dead corpse, with no reasoning whatsoever? And as he’d been thinking of the possible answers to that question, Makoto had come to one specific conclusion that wasn’t exactly the most exhaustive one but still made a lot of sense.

Togami had been through something he hadn’t mentioned to Makoto.

But he wasn’t going to pressure the heir into telling him what it was. He cared so much for Togami, _loved him so much_ , he could never make him feel so utterly uncomfortable around him.

_I do hope that one day, you’re confident enough to tell me, Togami-kun. And when you are, I’ll be here, listening to you, no matter how tough it gets, I’ll be here._

Togami didn’t say anything. He’d turned his look away from Makoto, and the brunette was pretty sure he’d seen new tears forming in the blonde’s eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, it’s okay. I just want you to know that whatever it may be, it’s completely justified, and you don’t need to feel bad for what you did anymore. You’ve clearly hurt yourself enough for it”, Makoto said and took Togami’s injured hand in his own, stroking the sealed wounds ever so tenderly with his thumb. Togami looked down at their hands that now rested in Makoto’s lap and was seemingly blushing a little. Makoto noticed the heir staring at their hands very intently with a look of fluster on his pretty face.

“Byakuya…”

“Makoto, I–“, Togami began uncertainly, which was very out-of-character-like for him. He stopped for a little while, trying to recollect his scattered thoughts. Makoto waited patiently as he always did. The brunette was one of the most patient people you’d ever meet.

“Makoto, I meant it when I said that I’m in love with you.”

Makoto blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the new information. When it finally really hit him, his face turned into a deep shade of red and his hands flew to cover his gaping mouth, leaving Togami’s hand laying on the brunette’s thigh.

“You– you did?”

Togami turned his face away from Makoto once again and lifted his hand to adjust his glasses. Makoto could see a slight tint of pink on the heir’s cheeks even from this angle.

“Yes. Let me tell you my side of the story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be a completely different kind of chapter! hope you're ready for a change <3


	13. in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami reflects on his thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again my lovely readers! <3 i'm so glad i was able to finish this chapter so quickly, i had loads of fun writing it! i'm pretty proud of this one actually, so i'd really appreciate it if you told me your thoughts on it. one of my absolutely favorite types of narration is from the first person view, as though you're in the character's head, reading their mind. i guess you could say my inspiration for this chapter has been mostly franz kafka. the thing i love the most about his work is his ability to tell whole stories just from the point of view of the protagonist's mind. 
> 
> anyway!! i hope you enjoy this chapter!! <3

_Makoto Naegi. Seemingly the most ordinary kid in Hope’s Peak Academy with little to no distinguishing characteristics, with no real talent, with no striking looks or personality. He was the most average kid in the school, someone I should’ve completely forgotten about the instant we’d met for the first time._

_But I didn’t. I couldn’t._

_For weeks, I brushed it off as nothing. The longing looks I kept shooting at Naegi’s direction, the feeling of my chest tightening whenever he smiled at me and looked like he was radiating hope and endless possibilities, the way my hands began trembling whenever Naegi decided to come and sit next to me… I brushed it all off as nothing that I should give any attention to whatsoever._

_Until I just couldn’t ignore it anymore._

_Why had Naegi had to start following me around everywhere I went? Why had he been constantly seeking my company for several days without even explaining to me why? What had made the stupid brunette think that messing with my supposedly colder-than-ice heart was in any way or form acceptable?_

_Everywhere I went, Naegi was there. In the library, where I was supposed to concentrate on the single thing that had always got me back upon my feet even at the hardest of times. There he was, staring at me from across the enormous room with his as equally enormous hazel eyes that sparkled with stars and the boy’s unyielding will to do better. There he was, making my heart beat faster like a pathetic schoolgirl’s, just by looking at me. I couldn’t bring myself to concentrate on the words that were displayed in front of me in the yellowish pages of the book. The only thing I could focus on was the feeling of my lungs being emptied of air by Naegi’s heartwarming gaze._

_In the dining hall, where I was supposed to enjoy the only thing I always loved consuming, the beverage that had kept me sane even when I had been a tiny boy. There he was again, constantly seeking my company, sitting next to me, opposite to me, talking about all the useless nonsense his commoner nature for some reason found interesting in this vast world that had so much more fascinating things in it. Like Naegi’s smile. The smile that could’ve ripped my soul in half if it was directed towards someone else than me. The smile that could’ve brought years of worth of happiness to me when he flashed it at me, making me weak in the knees even though I was sitting. Coffee was dripping down my chin, I couldn’t even drink like a proper human being. Naegi reached for my face over the table and wiped the coffee from my face. His hand was the softest kind, so tender, so careful in touch… I, Byakuya Togami, was not the type to blush, or at least that’s what I had thought earlier on, but from that moment on, I learned that whenever Naegi decided to do something as reckless and wiping my face with his finger that’s been wetted by his own saliva, my face was bound to be burning. Hands trembling, armpits sweating, I looked at him in the eyes, not being able to do anything. The expression on his freckled cute face shifted into one of bafflement. I didn’t say anything to him after that._

_In the classroom, where I was supposed to be able to concentrate on the teacher’s lecture like the diligent student I had always been. There he was once again, like every other student of our class as well, but he was still staring at me. From across the classroom, his eyes were always glued on the back of my head, I could feel them boring into my skull. Why was he looking at me like that when there were so many other candidates to be gawking at?_

_Candidates? What kind of candidates exactly?_

_In my dorm, where I was supposed to be sleeping. He was there too, not in the most literal way possible, but he was still there. In my mind, Naegi’s somehow very capturing presence showed itself to me once again, his face smiling and my heart leaping into my throat, tightening in it and making my breathing ragged. There he was, with his tiny slim body, one that I could’ve just scooped up in the most effortless motion and placed him on my lap, pushing his hips down onto my crotch, feeling the heat that radiated from his pulsing dick. There he was, in my mind, rocking in my lap, panting my name into my ear, squirming and moaning in pleasure, wanting to take off his clothes, and me making that wish come true. There I was, in my mind, taking his blazer and hoodie off, revealing the slim torso underneath, and I roamed my hands on his body, reveling in the tiny sounds he was making and pushing my hard cock harder on his groin, drawing a noisy gasp from his beautiful parted lips. I could feel Naegi’s hot breath on my skin as I squeezed my leaking cock in my palm and pulled myself over the edge with a couple of delightful strokes. Hot pleasure pooling in my abdomen, my cock twitching and wanting to be somewhere else than in my own hand. The climax wrecked my tall body and made me scream Naegi’s name from the top of my lungs as I spilled all over the sheets. And there he was, Makoto Naegi, helping me clean off the mess the two of us had created. Of course, the last bit wasn’t exactly true, but my post coital fogged brain didn’t really feel like concentrating on painful truths._

_The most painful truth of them all, however, was something I was fully responsible for. Something I had realized a few days after having Naegi in my dorm. When the realization had officially settled in, I met him in the library, again._

_Pressuring him to confess something that I myself really should have been confessing was the single most horrible thing I had done at that point. Even though I had enjoyed having control over Naegi, I was still disgusted at my own behavior. Really, the roles should’ve been switched. Me being pushed against the door, Naegi looking directly into my eyes and smirking, asking me if I had a crush on him or something. I had had a crush on him, true, but at that point, the answer to that question would’ve been one with a little more weight on it._

_I would be lying if I said I hadn’t been waiting for Naegi to come ring my doorbell. I knew I had made a lasting impression on him and that he just couldn’t ignore my request to answer my question properly. But what had happened after that… That I hadn’t planned. My body had worked completely on its own accord, and suddenly I found myself on top of Naegi, kissing him, panting his name and grinding down on his groin. It had been the exact opposite of the fantasy I had had earlier, but somehow, that wasn’t the thing that was bothering me about it. It was own blind neediness. So maybe, as a way to make myself look like something more than just a horny gay boy, I had spilled the painful truth out of my mouth after coming down of the high. And maybe, just maybe, my own personal trauma and twisted way of thinking had made me do the thing after that; the thing that I regretted more than anything. Pushing Naegi out of my dorm had perhaps made him vanish from my eyesight, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still occupying my mind._

_That night I hadn’t slept at all. From the moment I had made Naegi turn his back at me and leave me standing there in my dorm, basking in all of my self-pity, I had collapsed on the bed and sobbed into the pillow for hours on end. The images of Naegi’s smiling face kept coming back to me just to torment my shattered heart and pull at the strings just enough to make me wail in pain. I had been so disappointed in myself, in the deepest pit of self-hatred I’d told myself I didn’t even deserve any sleep that night. I had purposefully stayed awake for the whole night, torturing myself in an attempt to teach myself a lesson. Never, ever, in a million years, treat Makoto Naegi like that. But I guess that wasn’t enough to make me believe my own orders._

_We made up, we kissed, and we made love after all that. It was as if the tiny brunette I so adored had completely forgotten every little twisted thing I had made earlier. How could someone be so forgiving; I could never understand. I had always been one to hold a grudge against people that had hurt me, but Naegi was so different from me. So different and still so kind and understanding towards an asshole like me. I knew I was unlikeable; I knew everyone else in the class pretty much despised me for my attitude. And to be honest, I couldn’t really blame them. But Makoto Naegi… He was something else. He was something else so entirely that I decided to tell him how much affection I truly held for him and his tiny freckles in my cold heart._

_But it all went down the drain._

_I was a coward by nature. Even though I constantly bashed others for being afraid of silly little things like human interactions, I was the biggest coward in the crowd. I had just learned to hide it better than anyone else. You could say that was thanks to my horrible father, but I was pretty sure there had to be something else causing such twisted actions. But nevertheless, my heart was a coward’s heart, and when I decided to tell Naegi I was in love with him, the tiny boy within me that was afraid of everything woke up and told me to run. He told me to run away from my emotions and my absolute lack of ability to handle them. Naegi was not the one the little boy was running away from; he was the one the little boy wanted to run to but just wasn’t able to. For the first time in years, my cowardice had made me suffer the kind of pain I didn’t even know existed in this fucked up world. That was the kind of pain that only spewed out more pain, made you hurt so bad that the only solution to that pain was inflicting a different kind of pain on yourself. The physical pain, perhaps. Some other kind of pain to trick your soul into thinking that the first pain wasn’t there anymore, that it had been solved. Could that be classified as a form of self-harm? Who was I to know anything about that._

_Maybe punching the mirror had toned down the pain of being the coward I truly was for a little while, but it came back right at that moment when I saw Naegi’s shocked face greeting me in the doorway as I was just about to pass out from the loss of blood. The last thought I had had in mind at that moment had been that seeing Naegi’s pretty little face twisted into such a devastated look was an even greater of a pain, and I wasn’t sure if my pathetic heart of a coward could handle it once I had regained consciousness._

_But there he was, once again, holding me in his arms, carrying me on his shoulders and tending my wounds I had stupidly inflicted upon myself. Wherever I stepped my foot in, however hard I tried to push him away, out of my miserable life, he was always there. I couldn’t escape from him, and it made my heart ache but also swell with affection and love._

_Makoto Naegi. The most ordinary kid on our school meant for unordinary people. He had stolen my frozen heart that had been stitched up together multiple times and mended it, melted it, made me feel alive again, no matter how cliché that sounds. Even though I had acted so immaturely and hurt his feelings so bad that he’d probably cried his eyes out, he was still there, in my dorm, in the library, in the classroom, in the dining hall, and most importantly, in my mind. He’d never left my side, and that’s why telling him after all the things we’d been through how much I truly loved him was necessary. Maybe, just maybe, I was able to reach his pure and glowing heart as he had my wounded and hopeless heart._

“Well? Was I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! i hope i was able to portray byakuya's feelings and thoughts into this pretty accurately. hope to see you soon! <3


	14. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my friends! it's time to end this story, i thank you all who stuck with it from the beginning until the end! despite the title of this chapter, i will not be continuing this story, i just like to imagine them starting something beautiful from here. i guess there's not that much left to say, i hope you enjoy this last chapter of mdhac <3

Togami turned his face toward Makoto and saw the brunette staring at him, with tears cascading down his rosy cheeks. The boy’s brow was furrowed, his eyes were glistening with wet tears that kept coming down his face in a never-ending stream. His lips were parted, slightly damp as he was breathing through his mouth because the tears had stuffed his nose. Sniffling, Makoto wiped his nose on a sleeve and looked up at Togami once more, swallowing down heavily. He was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say; he didn’t know. He just kept staring at the pretty blonde sitting next to him and repeating the words he’d just said in his mind. Togami sure was a man of mysteries, a man of so much hidden pain that nobody knew of, and Makoto didn’t want anything else than just envelope the heir into his arms, hug him tightly and reassuringly, as a symbol of his love that was forever.

And then the brunette realized that he could do just that.

So, he lunged toward Togami and wrapped his tiny arms around the blonde’s waist, pressing his tear-stained and damp face into the other boy’s dress shirt, smelling his scent and perfume. Makoto felt new tears pricking at his eyes, and he sobbed silently. That tiny sound sparked Togami’s attention, and the taller boy laced his long and elegant fingers through Makoto’s soft and untamed hair, entwining them there, slowly massaging the boy’s scalp. Feeling the tension leaving his body as Togami’s fingers drew calming circles on the skin at the top of his head, Makoto relaxed and allowed the tears flow. He cried into Togami’s shirt, grabbing the latter’s blazer firmly and sobbed freely as the heir continued to massage the brunette’s head without saying a single word. Makoto could sense all the worry and anxiety leaking out of him with the tears that streamed down his face, pooling at his chin and finally landing on Togami’s dress pants. He was finally at ease, and after drawing in a couple of calming breaths, he lifted his look up to Togami once again and saw the blonde smiling the most genuine smile he’d seen in weeks. Makoto sighed and fixed his position, so that he could look directly into the blonde’s gleaming icy-blue eyes that were covered by a pair of flickering eyeglasses. The brunette felt himself blush a little, so he averted his eyes from the boy next to him and prepared himself to say the next line.

“Yes, you were. You truly were, Togami-kun.”

Togami nothing but stroked Makoto’s teary cheek and smiled softly.

“I figured as much.”

The brunette smiled faintly and pressed his face back into Togami’s chest, breathing in the boy’s scent, and he felt home. He felt like everything had finally fallen into place, like this was was his life was supposed to be. Nothing was going to get into the way of his and Togami’s happiness now that everything was talked through, finally. Absentmindedly, Makoto climbed into to heir’s lap, still clinging into the boy’s shirt, crimping it in the process. After he was fully straddling Togami, Makoto flung his arms around the blonde’s shoulders and pressed his face into the crook of the boy’s neck. He spent a few calming seconds just breathing in Togami’s scent, allowing himself to be completely enveloped by the other’s presence and warmth. Makoto felt something stinging in his heart, something that told him to bring his lips to the heir’s ear.

_Would that be okay now?_

He decided not to second-guess too much.

Makoto leaned in a bit more, lifting himself from Togami’s lap just enough to reach the blonde’s right ear, and he placed his lips just below it. He breathed a few breaths into the other boy’s ear, making him shiver.

“I love you so much, Togami-kun”, Makoto’s whisper was barely over a sigh.

The brunette turned to look at Togami in the eyes and saw that the blonde was blushing right at the tip of his ears. Makoto was just about to say something when Togami pulled him in and kissed him tenderly, snaking a hand to Makoto’s nape and holding him there ever so gently. The heir pulled away shortly, just enough to whisper right into Makoto’s mouth, “I love you too, Naegi.” Then, he returned to kissing the brunette, and they kissed there, with Makoto in Togami’s lap, straddling the blonde, and he opened his mouth slightly ajar while turning his head to the left, making more room for Togami’s tongue, which soon found its way into the other boy’s mouth. Togami licked the insides of Makoto’s mouth, making the brunette shudder under his touch. Makoto brought his hands under Togami’s blazer, tugging at the boy’s dress shirt, wanting both of the garments off. As they continued kissing, it became more sloppier by each passing second, and Makoto was panting a little. Their lips weren’t sealed anymore; they were more connected from their tongues than their lips. The shorter boy kept pulling at the heir’s shirt, and Togami gave in. He shrugged the blazer off and pulled the shirt out from his pants, allowing Makoto to push his tiny hands under the fabric and roam the blonde’s perfect body there. Their tongues kept licking at each other, and Makoto let out a whimper. His hands were clawing at Togami’s back, and he pushed his hips down a little. Togami gasped, startling the other boy.

“What is it?” Makoto panted. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that…” Togami was embarrassed; he wasn’t supposed to be stumbling around his words like this. “You’re… You’re hard already.” The blonde’s face was glistening with a deep blush.

“I know”, the brunette breathed, not swayed by the other’s words. “I want you. I want you, Togami-kun, and I want it to go smoothly this time, without anything coming in our way. I want to make love to you properly now, now that everything’s settled. Will you let me do that?”

The look in Makoto’s eyes was firm and unyielding. He really meant what he said, and Togami felt his cold heart losing the final bits and pieces of ice that were around it. The brunette had truly managed to melt his barricade.

“Yes.”

And so, the heir pulled Makoto toward him once more and kissed the boy’s lips hungrily. He fell down onto the soft mattress, dragging Makoto with him, and the latter understood immediately. Just for a second, Makoto broke the kiss and threw his blazer and hoodie on the floor, then crashed down onto Togami and kissed the boy with an open mouth, licking his way into the blonde’s hot mouth. Makoto grabbed Togami’s dress shirt and began unbuttoning it while still continuing making out with the boy. Togami brought his right hand to the brunette’s nape, and the other he slipped down in front of Makoto’s pants and began palming the boy there. Makoto gasped and almost teared the blonde’s shirt open just to have some skin to touch and kiss. He grinded down onto Togami’s hand and traced the other’s torso with small kisses that lead all the way to the boy’s neck, ending right beneath the right ear. Makoto took Togami’s ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it lightly before whispering into his ear, “I want to make you feel better than you have ever felt in your life, Togami-kun. I want to make you feel loved, for who you are. Please, let me love you, dear.”

Togami panted, with his chest heaving slightly, and he gave Makoto’s dick a squeeze through the fabric of the brunette’s pants. “Yes. I’m all yours, Naegi-chan. Do whatever you please.”

Makoto whimpered at the sudden touch and pressed his crotch firmly against Togami’s skilled hand. He kissed the blonde with tongue and saliva, coating his lips with the mixture of their drool. Togami tasted of coffee; he even smelled a bit like it. Finally, he let the heir’s lips go and brought himself lower, down to Togami’s abdomen and then a bit lower than that. He glanced quickly at the boy who just nodded silently. Then, Makoto began opening Togami’s pants slowly, unhooking the belt, sliding the buttons open and unzipping the fly, while the blonde kept his gaze glued to the brunette. Carefully, Makoto dragged the fancy slacks down to Togami’s knees, still keeping the underwear on. The brunette then fixed his gaze on Togami as he began opening his own pants. He stared at the boy lying in front of him and unzipped his pants, never breaking the eye contact. Togami could feel himself sweating under Makoto’s surprisingly intense stare, and his hard cock twitched a little. Finally, the brunette was done, and his pants were down to his knees too. Makoto looked at the heir with a question in his eyes; question Togami knew the answer to right away.

“Yes.”

In one swift motion, Makoto pulled Togami’s briefs down, making the blonde’s leaking cock spring free. For a while, the brunette just stared at the sight in front of him, feeling himself salivating a little. There wasn’t time for such dumb gawking, however, so he proceeded to strip himself from his boxers. And there they were, Togami lying on Makoto’s bed, shirt open, pants down in his knees, hard and leaking cock standing at full attention, and Makoto, shirtless, pants pulled down and an equally hard dick just waiting for action. So, he lowered himself on top of Togami, all the while holding the eye contact with the heir and asked a question that went straight to the boy’s pulsing cock.

“Can I fuck you, Togami-kun?”

Togami let out a lewd moan and bucked his hips up in order to seek for friction. “Oh yes, please do, Naegi-chan, make me yours.” Makoto snickered slightly and without any further ado, he popped his index finger into Togami’s mouth. The heir was definitely surprised, but he knew what it was for, so he sucked on the digit, coating it in his saliva. Makoto nothing but smirked and put his middle finger into the blonde’s hot mouth too, and the latter sucked on them both, swirling his tongue around them. Makoto could feel his dick pulsing a little at the sensation, but he concentrated on getting his fingers nice and slick with Togami’s spit. After that was one, Makoto pulled the digits slowly from the heir’s mouth, watching as the saliva dripped from them, and he whimpered slightly.

“You sure are something, Togami-kun”, he whispered and watched as Togami exhaled sharply. Carefully, the brunette brought his drool-coated fingers to the heir’s entrance, and in one slick motion, he inserted his index finger into Togami’s hole. The heir gasped but tried to keep his composure as Makoto began moving his finger in and out. He held an intense gaze at Togami, asking with his eyes when it was okay to go forward. Togami nodded wordlessly, and Makoto added his middle finger in, moving the digits inside the blonde in a scissoring motion. Togami was growing pretty breathless, and Makoto saw the boy’s cock leaking even more now. The brunette swallowed thickly and quickened his pace, moving his fingers in Togami’s hole more frantically.

“Ah, hah, N-Naegi, please”, the heir gasped breathlessly, “just put your dick in me already, I cannot bear this any longer.”

Makoto looked down at the gorgeous blonde sprawled on his bed, pretty hair stuck on his sweaty forehead, upper body glistening with sweat and blush, hard cock leaking precum already. The brunette licked his lips without noticing. “Are you sure, honey?”

“Yes, I’m ready, please, just fuck me already.”

Makoto bent down and gave Togami a quick kiss full of love. He took his slick digits out of the heir, inhaled deeply and lined his dick with the blonde’s entrance. The brunette looked down at the blonde who was gasping air with an open mouth, with saliva coating his swollen lips. He looked fantastic, truly exceptional, and Makoto loved him _so much_. 

Carefully, he began pushing his dick inside while looking at Togami’s expression. Makoto asked with his eyes if everything was okay, and Togami gave him a breathless nod. Slowly, the brunette pushed all of his length into the heir’s heat. Once he was fully in, he gave Togami a while to get used to the feeling and didn’t move. The blonde inhaled and exhaled slowly, and after a while, he gave Makoto one of his silent nods. Makoto bent down once more and kissed the corners of Togami’s mouth gently, tracing every love spot and mold on the heir’s gorgeous face with his lips. The brunette brought his mouth near the blonde’s right ear once again and whispered, “I love you so much, Togami-kun, and I’m so happy to finally call you mine.”

“Makoto…”

Then, Makoto pulled out a little thrusted back in. Togami’s eyes widened instantly, and his mouth dropped open, perhaps trying to make some kind of noise but not being able to. Makoto looked down at the boy beneath him.

“Are you okay, love?”

Togami’s voice was barely a whisper. “Yes, do that again. You can be a bit rougher.”

And that Makoto did. He pulled out and thrusted back in in one swift motion. He had hit the sweet spot inside Togami, and the blonde let out a loud moan.

“Ah, aah, please, Makoto, there, hngh–!”

The brunette smiled and pulled out again, only to thrust back in with force. Togami was whining, his face glistening with fresh sweat drops, his red lips open, letting out unholy noises that went straight into Makoto’s groin. The thrusts became quicker and more forceful as the brunette found a new source of pleasure in Togami’s moaning. With every thrust, his dick brushed at the blonde’s prostate, and the boy let out the lewdest moan known to mankind.

“Gah, hngh, M-Makoto, please, don’t stop, I love you so much, Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou–“, the heir was blabbering at this point, and Makoto just couldn’t contain himself. He grabbed Togami’s hands and yanked the boy up, positioning him on top of himself, so that the blonde was sitting in Makoto’s lap with the latter’s dick still buried deep inside him. Makoto wrapped his tiny arms around Togami’s waist and pressed his face into the crook of the boy’s neck.

“I love you too, Togami-kun, more than you will ever know.”

Then, the small brunette snapped his hips upward, and his dick hit that sweet spot inside Togami once more, making the blonde whimper in pleasure. Togami rode Makoto’s dick like there was no tomorrow, pushing his hips down with every thrust the brunette made all the while incoherent pleasure-filled blabber poured out of his useless mouth. Skin on skin, Makoto’s tiny hands clawing at Togami’s back, the blonde’s head thrown back with his hair falling in his eyes, and where were the glasses? Nobody knew.

“Ah, hah, ghah, N-Naegi, please, t-touch me, I’m begging you…”

Without questioning, the brunette brought one of his hands down in front of him and grabbed Togami’s throbbing cock, giving it a nice squeeze while still managing to thrust inside the boy. Togami’s mouth fell open, and a loud cry escaped from his vocal cords as Makoto began pumping his hand on the boy’s shaft while gently applying pressure onto the tip with his thumb. The heir’s gorgeous icy-blue eyes rolled back, and he felt the climax arriving. He whined as Makoto pulled his dick out all the way and snapped it back in with a newly found force. Togami’s cock was leaking precum all over the place, and he was sure he’d end up spilling his load on Makoto’s hand anytime now. A couple more delightful strokes from the brunette was enough to bring Togami over the edge. The orgasm was powerful, it wrecked the heir’s perfect body, and for a moment, he couldn’t see anything. He was blinded by the wave of pleasure that had hit him so hard. He could feel Makoto’s soft hand on his face very faintly, and a tiny question was asked.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes. Cum in me, Makoto Naegi, please.”

And Makoto kept pounding into Togami’s ass while the latter gasped and whined every time the brunette’s dick brushed at that sensitive spot deep inside him. Makoto’s arms were around the blonde’s torso, his face buried in the crook of his neck as he moaned, “Ghah, T-Togami-kun, you’re so good, _fuck_ , you’re so _good_ I love you, I love you so much, Byakuya-AAH–!”

And then, Makoto came hard into Togami, panting his lover’s name all over again, face glistening with sweat and hair glued down to his forehead. Togami fell down onto the mattress, and Makoto pulled out of him, watching as his fluids came pouring out of the heir’s hole. The brunette collapsed next to the blonde, still trying to catch his breath. Almost immediately he felt the other boy pulling him closer and enveloping him into a calming embrace, with his face nuzzled against Togami’s strong chest. Makoto inhaled the other’s scent and sighed. He felt so content, so happy, so in love.

“Makoto”, his thoughts were interrupted by a small call of his name.

“Mmh?”

“I want to be your boyfriend.”

No needless apologies, no running away, no pushing the other away… All of that was left in the past; that part of the past Byakuya Togami would never go back to again. But maybe, just maybe, if things did work out in his favor, he would have to go to that _one part_ of his past one more time, just make _him_ see who Togami really was. But all of that came down to the answer that he was waiting for.

“Yes. Let’s be boyfriends.”

And just like that, in a blink of an eye, all of his worries got washed away from his troubled mind as Makoto Naegi smiled at him that blinding smile of his, making his eyes crinkle a little, and Togami felt whole. He brought the boy unbelievably close, held him there, just to feel his breath on his bare skin. He kissed the top of Makoto’s head, the wild mane of brown untamed hair that tickled his chin delightfully. As they lay there, in each other’s arms, Togami was sure that he would never ever have to build such a strong wall around his soul anymore. Because right now, from this moment onward, he had his own little shield with him that would protect his still aching heart from all the horrors in this life. That little shield had the brightest smile of all, the biggest eyes with the most beautiful stars in them, the softest brown hair with the most stubborn ahoge ever to exist. This was where Byakuya Togami was supposed to be, where he belonged. With the tiny brunette holding the heir’s heart in his tiny hands, he was content. For the first time in his life, Byakuya Togami was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank my friends fran and colton. without you two, i wouldn't have been able to finish this story and i certainly wouldn't have been as happy with it as i now am (i'm looking at you colton, sweetheart). and of course, i want to thank you all, my readers, for the last time! thank you for reading this fic until the end <3
> 
> my next project is to continue writing 'something i can never have'! hopefully you're excited to see where that one will go.


End file.
